A YouTuber's Love Story
by LuvYoutube
Summary: Toby Turner and Taylin begin to form a relationship when they meet in  LA!
1. Chapter 1

A YouTuber's Love Story

Chapter 1

I had just gotten back from taking pictures at the Red Carpet. It was one of my favorite nights of the year, and I got to take pictures of all the most famous stars in the world. I had been given the chance to go and take pictures when I worked for other people. They thought my pictures were professional enough to go off on my own, and I gladly accepted. Because I am my own boss, I take a week away from my home in Missouri one week before the event, and one week after. I have been to so many places in my life. Some of my favorite places have been Paris, Cancun, and Rio de Janeiro in Brazil. But my all time favorite, although located in the same country as me, is Los Angeles, California. Because Los Angeles is so close to the Red Carpet event, I don't have to take a flight there. I just take a taxi to wherever my hotel is.

The hotel is called _Hotel Bel-Air._ I was lucky I could afford such a beautiful place like it. It was one of the most elegant places I had ever stayed at. Everything was outrageously expensive. I got my own "living room" with a seventy inch flat screen mounted against the wall. There was a balcony on the left side of the room and windows covered the wall. The couches were cream colored and leather. There was one couch on the middle and right wall; as if they thought I was going to have a family reunion in my room. The floors were hardwood, and very smooth. They were smoother than my floors back home at least. There was a small table next to each couch, and a mirror hung over the couch on the middle wall. The walls were painted crimson. Tall standing lamps were next to the flat screen, and were the same color as the walls only with black patterns of flowers. There was a bathroom the size of a bedroom that held a Jacuzzi, a claw foot bathtub with a shower head built in, and three sinks lined the wall, with a mirror hovering over them. The bathroom was one of my favorite rooms. It was the same color scheme as my "living room". Last night I just brought my laptop in there with me and leaned myself up against the door and started to check various websites including YouTube. I love my YouTube channel. I posted pictures I took and just random videos I made that I thought were funny. I had been posting these videos for a year now, and I had just reached 150,000 subscribers. I had just started a gaming channel too, that so far has been taking off quite well over the past few weeks. But anyway… My bedroom was simple, which I liked. I wasn't used to fancy places like this. It still followed the color scheme and had basically the same things as the living room except for the couches and it had a bed.

I was completely exhausted from tonight. I immediately walked to my bedroom and grabbed my pajamas, then went in the bathroom to take a long shower. I turned the water on and made sure it was on hot. I waited for a few moments while it started to heat up. I decided the shower was ready so I stripped myself of my clothes and hopped in. I must have been in the shower for at least half an hour before I finally got out and got dressed. I put on my purple plaid shorts and a VidCon t-shirt from last year. I walked back into the living room to let my hair dry for a few minutes and decided to turn the TV on to see if there was any breaking news. I started flipping through the channels when I came across the movie "Tangled". It is one of my favorite movies and when it's on I can't help but watch it till the end. I grabbed a blanket off of the arm of the couch and curled up into it. "I'll watch the news in the morning," I murmured to myself.

…

I'm going to cry. That's all I was thinking. I was at the part where Flynn and Rapunzel were trapped inside the rocks and water was filling up, and they couldn't get out. This part always made me cry. I was about to burst into tears when I heard a knock on the door. Ohhhh. They just knocked at the wrong time. Nothing made me madder than somebody interrupting me while watching a movie. I looked at the time real quick before I opened the door. The clock read 1:37 A.M. Who would be knocking at my hotel room door at 1:30 in the morning? I stomped over to the door, looking as angry as I could, ready to give whoever was knocking at my door a piece of my mind. I looked through the peephole. My heart stopped. Standing at my door at 1:30 in the morning was my role model. Comedian, youtuber, songwriter, and gamer Toby Turner was standing at my door. I had watched this man's YouTube videos everyday for the past year and a half, and he was the reason I created my YouTube account. When I opened the door I didn't want him too know that I knew him, or that I had anything to do with YouTube. I was panicking. Then I realized, I was wearing a VidCon shirt. I started to run to my bedroom to grab a jacket before I opened the door. I called out, "Be right there!" and was back with my plain blue jacket zipped up to my neck. I took a deep breathe, and opened the door.

"Um, hi." He said awkwardly. Weird. I thought that maybe around strangers he would be his regular self. Maybe he just felt awkward because I was in my pajamas. Oh gosh I'm going to pass out. I just know that any second I will be laying flat on my back with my eyes closed and barely breathing. Then Toby will call the ambulance and they will come pick me up and he will think I'm a weirdo and never talk to me again. I could see it now. I had to keep up the act that I didn't know him though. I just looked at him like I wanted no part of him. I didn't know if I was pulling it off very well. I nodded at him keeping a blank expression on my face. I looked down to my feet when I felt my cheeks start to blush. I think I came off as nervous besides angry. I think he could tell because when I looked back up he had a light smile on his face and then he chuckled when I looked back down.

"Well," he spoke, "I would like to start off by saying hothotothototothot, um, Taylin." I was not expecting him to say that. Hearing him say that to you was every fan girl's dream. I admit I was pretty flattered. But what caught my attention was that he knew my name. Wait, how did he know my name?

"Would you like to explain to me how you know my name?" I asked. Gosh. I must have sounded like an idiot.

"It's written on your jacket." He pointed to my left jacket pocket, and sure enough it read Taylin. Well my life was ruined. Why? It just was.

"Oh, yeah." I smiled to him and looked away when I accidentally made eye contact with him.

"Yeah. So have you seen a key to one of the hotel rooms around somewhere?"

"No," I replied, "but I'll keep an eye out for one. So you're staying in this hotel?" I was really nervous now. I was staying in the same hotel as my role model. I realized what a stupid question I just asked. Oh gosh, I'm blushing again. He laughed. Oh gosh he laughed. His laugh is adorable but I never wanted him to laugh at me for something like that. Luckily he had a smile on his face afterwards. I calmed down a little, but just a little.

"No actually, I'm staying in a hotel a few blocks away."

"Really?" I said confused.

"No." He looked at me with a wide grin on his face. I giggled a little and looked into his eyes. They are so hazel it's unbelievable. I realized I was probably staring a little too much and looked away quickly. Then something came to mind. He lives in Los Angeles, yet he is staying in a hotel in Los Angeles. I wanted to ask, but he would find out I know who he is. So I asked something more logical for this situation.

"So where did you come from?"

"Actually I live here in LA. But I'm moving to a different house and nothing is set up yet so I had to get a hotel for a couple nights." Oh, that made sense. He was talking about how he was moving from an apartment to house in his vlogs.

"Oh, so you chose the most expensive hotel in LA to stay at for just a couple of nights?" I laughed, and he smiled in return.

"Well, it's my only time staying here so I might as well make the best of it." He gave me a huge grin and we accidentally made eye contact again. Gosh, we had to stop doing this. I started to think.

"How am I talking to him without fainting?" I lightly whispered.

"Excuse me?" He leaned against the doorway.

"Nothing." I got worried. I really need to learn to not say things out loud.

"So how did a small hotothothotothot girl like you end up here?" he asked, giving me a half smile. I looked at him like he was a freak and didn't know what he meant when he repeated the word hot over and over. I think he bought it because he gave a small short chuckle, showing he was enjoying my so called "cluelessness."

"Well a few hours ago I got back from doing some paparazzi work at the Red Carpet. I'm staying here for the next week as sort of a vacation."

"Ah, you'll enjoy LA. Look out you're window and see hundreds of cars on the streets, hear the honks of horns. Go outside and you can just feel the smog that has built up in the city." He smiled again. He really needs to stop smiling. He's making me swoon.

"I'm sure I'll enjoy it. I've came here once a year for the past three years."

"Oh so you know your way around then?" He furrowed his eyebrows. Swoon.

"Kind of. I still get lost every time. I've never really driven around here. I just take a taxi." Yep, I'm going to die for sure. I just don't understand how I've lasted talking to him for so long, and the conversation is starting to come so naturally. Maybe it's because I've watched his videos so long that I'm becoming used to him in person.

"Well, I wouldn't mind taking on a tour around here so you can find your way around a little better. How 'bout it?" He gave his charming smile. What was I supposed to say? I really want to hang out with him, I mean it's him! But I would be too scared. Then he would probably find out what a freak I really am and never think about me again. Not that he ever would in the first place.

"I don't know. I just met you and I don't even know what your name is." Yes I do. What was I doing? I should just tell him and get it over with. He held out his hand for me to grab his and we shook hands. Oh, gosh. I touched him. Swoon.

"I'm," then, I couldn't help it.

"Toby, your name is Toby." I smiled and took my hand away. He turned his head to the side and put on a half smile, then pushed his eyebrows together. What did I just do?

"Ah, you can tell by my shirt. That's weird. You're the first person who has figured out my name was Toby just by looking at my shirt."

"No, actually. I'm apart of the Audience." I smiled nervously and decided it was best if I just put my head down.

"What! You've been an Audience member all this time and you didn't say anything! What were you thinking girl?" He said this in his Eddie Murphy voice, as he usually does in all of his videos. I smiled awkwardly and blushed. Oh gosh, what do I say now? He realized I was embarrassed and chuckled.

"I know, I make people feel awkward. But you shouldn't be nervous! We've gotten too know each other so well already!" He gave a slight smile.

"So, you're idea of knowing someone really well is talking to them for ten minutes about why we're at this hotel?"

"Hmm, I guess so. And the next step in this relationship, which is going fantastic so far in my opinion, is you accepting my invitation to take you around LA. So what do you say?' He gave me a dorky grin, and I couldn't help but smile back at him. It was so weird how he could make you blush at the slightest comment or action. I had probably been blushing this entire time but didn't notice. I started to think if I should go with him or not. But why was I thinking about it? The love of my life was standing right in front of me asking me to hang out with him and I was thinking about it? I was crazy. I may as well just go with him. It's not like I'll ever see him again. But I'll probably end up embarrassing myself in front of him. I usually do mess things up with any guy, whether it's just as friends or an actual relationship. We'll probably go get coffee and then  
>I'll trip over the ground and spill coffee all over myself and him. My coffee will get all over his shirt and then he'll have to take it of right then and wash it so it won't stain. I smiled evilly to myself. Oh gosh what kind of messed up person was I? I can't help it he's really hot! It's what every girl thinks of about their crush. He was just so hot.<p>

I realized that my thoughts were coming out of my mouth, and Toby heard every word. I looked up at his eyes to see if they showed fear of my insane thoughts. But to my surprise he threw his head back in laughter.

"Uh, sorry. I just speak what I'm thinking sometimes." I could feel my cheeks turn bright red, and my face became flushed. What on Earth was I doing? I should just say goodbye to him and go watch Tangled. My favorite part was coming on soon. I was about to say goodbye but he started talking with that beautiful voice of his again.

"I'm getting impatient, yes or no?" he waited in anticipation for my answer. I wonder if he really wanted to show me around LA.

"Yes, I really do want to show you around." I really had to work on keeping my thoughts to myself.

"Ok, I'll go." I breathed slowly.

"Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow at 10:00 in the A.M! See you later girl!" He gave me one last charming smile. He started to walk away and I closed the door. I stared at nothing for the next few minutes, thinking over the conversation. I had just talked to Toby Turner, my role model. And I was going to spend the day with him tomorrow. It became harder to breathe when my brain finally started to soak in the fact that me and Toby were hanging out tomorrow. Then terror struck me. I needed to find the perfect outfit.


	2. Chapter 2

A YouTuber's Love Story

Chapter 2 (Sorry it's kind of short!)

I decided to stop watching Tangled and start picking out my outfit for my day with Toby. It had to be perfect! In the end I decided to where my jeans that I call bell-bottoms even though they really aren't. Then I picked out my favorite sweatshirt from aeropostale, and I was going to wear my Tobuscus shirt under it secretly. I wanted to be cute and casual for this day. I set the alarm clock for 7:30 in the morning even though that was only in five hours. I jumped into bed still in my Bobby Jack pajamas (I'm 27 and wearing monkey pajamas, so what?). I started to drift off when I heard a knock at the door. "Again?" I whispered to myself. I got up and jogged to the door, trying not to disturb my neighbors. In looked through the peephole, and guess who it was? I opened the door and laughed at the person standing in front of me.

"You just couldn't stay away could you?" I smiled.

"Yeah, I got to my car and started bawling because I missed you so much. I just had to come back!" He smirked at me.

"I bet." I paused to make sure I wasn't blushing. "So what do you want anyway?"

"Well, I got about halfway back to my hotel when I realized I still didn't find my room key. So I came back to ask if I could crash in here for the night." I gave him the look that said, _Are you crazy?_ And he gave me the look that said, _I have nowhere to sleep. _He made sure that his entire bottom lip was showing, and his human eyes turned into puppy's eyes. My heart melted in his gaze, and I gave up.

"Sure, just don't be loud. I don't think my neighbors would enjoy your screaming at 2:30 in the morning." He chuckled, and ran to find my bed. When he stepped back a few feet and started sprinting towards the bed.

"Toby!" I yelled. He jumped and landed less than an inch away from my laptop that had been charging on the side of the bed. I put my face in my hands.

"Ooh! A laptop! Let's see what's going on in Taylin's life shall we!"

"No!" I ran towards him and plopped down on the bed next to him. I had left my fanfiction, tumblr, and twitter up, and him seeing it would for sure end my life. Or at least embarrass me a lot. I tried to snatch it away from him and he just picked it up and ran away with it. I chased after him until he stopped and sat on the couch. We were both laughing and he started reading my posts.

"Toby's eyes looked so dreamy in today's lazyvlog! Did you see his hot tub lazyvlog? Talk about hotothototothot!" He started laughing at my embarrassing posts and I started to get nervous.

"Okay that's enough! These are embarrassing and you do not want to see what my friends say!" I giggled to him.

"What do they say?"

"Things that are a lot more embarrassing than the things I say!" I finally snagged the laptop from him and I shut it down. I started laughing, and so did he. "What am I going to do with you? You better not act like this tomorrow!" I slapped his arm with the back of my hand and giggled.

"Hey! Violence is never the answer! Don't worry I won't act like this tomorrow….I'll act worse. And I think those posts are cute. Just like your pajamas." He tugged on my sleeve. I rolled my eyes and he gave me a slight smile, as he looked into my eyes. I looked back at him and really got to study his eyes for the first time. They were a sort of hazel or auburn, and they twinkled when the light hit them. We must have been staring at each other for at least ten seconds when I decided I was being weird and looked away.

"Okay, you can have my bed if you want and I'll take the couch." I offered.

"No, I'm the guest so I get the couch. It's only fair."

"You may as well enjoy your one night here in one of their beds." I said.

"No! Though your offer is tempting, I must say no!" He looked off into the distance as he said the last part of his sentence. Typical Toby.

"You are sleeping on the bed and I am taking the couch. It's settled and you are not allowed to argue with it. I'll go clean the room up" I stood up and grinned at him. I walked to the room and as I turned the corner I managed to catch a glimpse of him. He was watching me walk away, and was smiling.

…

I had cleaned up my room and set up the bed. I grabbed some extra blankets out of the closet and headed toward the couches. Toby was putting something in his pocket. It looked like… a room key?

"Hey, what's that?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he said much too quickly. "I'm going to go to bed, and you better get to sleep. I have a lot of plans for us tomorrow! See you in the morning girl!" He winked at me and walked into the bedroom. I lay down on the couch and curled up into the blankets. I thought about how Toby was in the bed I have slept in for the past week. And, tomorrow night I would be sleeping in that bed again. I would have to go down to the lobby tomorrow and tell the staff that they didn't have to wash my sheets again until I left. I was excited about tomorrow without a doubt. But I couldn't help but think about what he may have planned for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

A YouTuber's Love Story

Chapter 3

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. The sun was shining through the window, and was nearly blinding me. I propped myself up on one arm and used my hand to wipe the sleep from my eyes. I heard the TV on in the other room_. I thought I had turned the TV off last night. What time was it? I hope I didn't sleep late. I know I had something to do today. _I swung my legs off of the bed and started walking towards the bathroom, when I saw someone moving from the corner of my. "Good morning sleepy head!" I heard an enthusiastic voice say. I turned my head. _Oh, yeah. _

"Oh! Uh, hi." I gave him a small smile. I would have been happier but I knew I looked terrible right now.

"So, do you want some breakfast?"

"You got room service?"

"Yep!"

"Cool."

"So do you want some?"

"Did you pay?"

"Yep!"

"Ok, then. I would love some. Just let me shower first. I'm sure I don't look that attractive right now." I looked away nervously and he gave a chuckle.

"Ok then Taylin. I already took a shower, so after you get ready we will go to… well I'm not gonna tell you. It's a surprise." He grinned and gave me a wink.

"Oh, then I'll be out in a few minutes. Keep my food warm, would ya?"

"Ya, whatever."

"And, could you go and see if my laundry is done at the front desk?" I walked closer to the bathroom.

"Whatever."

"Kay thanks bye!" I shut the door behind me and grabbed a towel off of the marble counter top. I got in the shower and thought. How crazy was it that I was sharing a hotel room with Toby Turner? I didn't know how I felt about it yet. I mean, I'm happy that he's here. But why didn't he just sleep in the lobby, or get a different hotel room? Or why didn't he ask the staff at his hotel to get him a new room key? Would he really want to stay with me? Maybe he thought that I would want him to stay because I'm an Audience member. But would he trust a total stranger to not kill him while he's sleeping? Did he like me? So many questions, yet I can't ask him any of them.

I needed to get out of the shower, and pull my hair up. The shower is my thinking place, which is never good with my imagination. I put on my jeans and my YouTube shirt, and then I ran out of the bathroom, realizing I was starving. I was greeted by a shirtless Toby. I stopped dead in my tracks. If I nearly passed out thinking about him shirtless just imagine what would happen now. My mouth fell open, and I couldn't help but stare. I looked up at his face, and he was smiling. I raised an eyebrow at him. He laughed and said, "Does my half nakedness bother you?" I shook my head slowly, still staring at his bare chest. He had a six-pack.

"Definitely not. You're the guest so you can walk around like that as much as you would like." I smiled crookedly.

"Good, cause' I'm getting my shirt washed right now, and they said it would be forty five minutes. So you can enjoy this as long as you like!" He lifted his arms above his head and started turning his body so I could get a view from every angle. I walked, pushing his chest away as I walked by him. He grabbed his chest as if I had just shot him.

"Aw shoot! Come on gurl! I thought you liked it!" He yelled in his, like I said earlier, African American voice. I turned my head and smiled in return. I continued following the smell of breakfast until I found a cart with two plates full of bacon, pancakes, egg, sausage, and some things I didn't even know the name of. Two glasses of apple juice sat beside each plate.

"I hope you like apple juice in the morning, cause' I know I do!" He spoke in his lisp voice, and skipped over to where I was standing. It was ironic seeing a perfectly masculine man with no shirt on skipping and talking like a girl.

"It's perfect. One thing you'll learn about me, I love pancakes." I turned to face him. I realized that my face was inches away from his chest. Six-pack.

He went back to his normal voice and puffed his chest out. I guess it was how he regained masculinity. "So let's eat breakfast and go. We've got a lot of stuff to do today." He looked down and beamed at me. I loved how happy he was all the time. He made me even happier. I nodded and grabbed my plate and drink. I made my way to one of the couches slowly, careful not to spill my apple juice. I sat down and Toby was right behind me. We both sat down with our legs crossed, facing each other. We ate in silence for a few minutes, watching the news until Toby spoke.

"You want to have a contest?" I looked at him quizzically.

"What kind of contest?"

"Let's see who can catch the most pieces of pancakes in their mouths." I thought this over a few seconds and agreed. I scooted back and opened my mouth. "Rules are you miss one, you're out. Got it? Good. You're going down gurl!" He smiled and picked up a piece of pancake and threw it towards me. I caught it easily.

"Okay, now let me do you!" I exclaimed. He sat back and opened his mouth. I threw the pancake bite towards him but he missed it by a landslide. "Oh come on! You can do better than that!" I giggled as I said it.

"I'm sorry! Let me try again please!" He begged. I threw my head back in laughter.

"No! You're rules were miss one you're out. You missed one!" I laughed menacingly.

"Aw. Rematch?" He put on his Griffin voice. Oh, whatever.

"Sure. You throw to me first." He smiled and picked up a piece. I waited to open my mouth until he threw it. Before I could catch it, a piece covered in butter and syrup slapped onto my cheek. My mouth grew wide and I wiped the pancake and syrup from my face. Toby was laughing hysterically, with his back leaning against the arm of the couch and head held back. He was holding his chest, out of lack of breath. I waited for his laughter to subside, and smiled at him evilly.

"You're dead!" Before I even attacked him back he jumped up and ran into the bedroom. I got up right after him and started chasing him. Then I got an idea. I ran to the kitchen, which had everything you could possibly want, and grabbed one of the two full cans of whipped cream. If he wanted to fight, we were going to fight. I took the cap off and shook it so I would be ready to spray it at any moment. I resumed chasing him and ran into the bedroom but I didn't see him anywhere. "Toby, come out come out wherever you are!" I heard something in the kitchen and jogged back over to see if he was there. But nobody was their. I started to turn around when I felt something being sprayed on my back and in my hair. My eyes became wide and my mouth fell open. I turned around, and there Toby stood with a can of whipped cream, and he had a huge grin on his face. I aimed the can towards him, and squirted him with it. I started giggling madly, and had to cover my mouth to keep my laughs from coming through. The cream had covered his face completely, and he stood there with his eyes closed and a light smile on his face.

"Ha-ha. That's funny. But I'll have you know that I was trained for medieval combat and am very skilled." I saw him lift his can, and I darted away just in time. The cream landed in a pile on the floor. I saw him coming around the corner with the can raised. He still had whipped cream on his face. My giggles started to come back and I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked innocently, one eye still completely covered. I couldn't respond so I just pointed, still laughing. "Oh, I see. How about we just put the cans down, and make up, shall we?" I nodded, and he walked over and held out his hand. I reached my hand towards his when a felt him smear a huge glob of whipped cream on my face. He chuckled. "Sorry, it was irresistible. We good?" He held out his hand and I took it. We smiled at each other. It wasn't so much shaking hands as it was just holding hands. We stopped moving our hands and just stood there for about twenty seconds with our hands clasped.

He let go of my hand and moved it to the back of his neck. "Ahem, well, uh, we should probably get going. The park opens in a little less than half an hour."

"The park?" I looked at him with one eyebrow raised. He smiled at me and went to clean up our mess.


	4. Chapter 4

A YouTuber's Love Story

Chapter 4

"Local Park?"

"Nope"

"Monkey Park?"

"Okay, now you're just being crazy. But I could arrange that."

"Toby," he smiled when I said his name, "we've been driving for half an hour now. Tell me what kind of park we're going to." I grabbed his arm with both hands and shook him, putting my head down and begging. He laughed his charming laugh and smiled at me.

"Calm down, we'll be there in a few minutes!"

"I thought you were taking me on a tour of LA."

"I will. Later. But right now we are going to a park of some sort." I grinned at him and released my grip. I leaned back in my seat and looked out the window, waiting for some sort of park to show up. I had been thinking of every park possible for the past twenty minutes then I realized. Amusement Park.

"Toby are we going to Islands of Adventure's?" He raised an eyebrow at me innocently.

"Pffft, no. Of course not that'd be the worst da- uh, I mean. That'd be the worst…. Just never mind." I glared at him. I knew he was taking me to Islands of Adventures. He just wouldn't admit it. And I couldn't help but wonder. Was he about to say date? No, I was just hallucinating. "Okay, you figured it out. We're going to IOF." What?

"Let me guess, IOF stands for Islands of Adventures?"

"Yep. Happy?"

"Yes! I love Island-, ahem, IOF. I've only been there once before. And I didn't even get to ride the rollercoaster's. Not that I would ever want to."

"Aw. Why won't you ride rollercoaster's?"

"I'm deathly afraid of them, that's why! I always get so paranoid when I hear stories of how some kid died from falling out of a roller coaster because he wasn't strapped in properly. And whenever I do ride one, I end up crying." Oh great, I just gave away an embarrassing piece of information he did not need to know.

He grabbed my shoulder and started massaging it. I had to admit, his hands were really strong. "It'll be ok! I'll hold your hand if you want me too!" He winked at me and brought his hand back to the wheel, and glued his eyes onto the road.

"You know what, I might just take you up on that offer!" He smiled, eyes still on the road. The rest of the ride was quiet. Not in an awkward way, but a peaceful way. Toby sang any song that popped up on the radio in his Creed voice and I giggled the entire time. It was going to be a good day.

…

"So, what do you want to do first?" Toby and I started walking around the park looking for nothing in particular.

"I don't know. I guess we just walk around and see what we find. But later we have to go to the Harry Potter place!" Toby nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, how about we head to the west side of the park there are a lot of rides there, and I know you just want to ride tons of roller coasters." He put emphasis on the word "tons" and winked at me.

"Of course! I love how you feel all dizzy afterwards, and you feel like you're about to throw up the minute it starts moving!" I gave a sarcastic smile and he laughed at my enthusiasm. He directed me over to a ride that was tall, long, and scary looking. I wasn't quite sure what the name was, but I made a guess that it would be something scary. My eyes grew wide, and I shook my head no. He nodded his head yes. "That is not happening Toby. I told you, I'm deathly afraid of roller coasters!"

"I don't care! You're coming with me no matter what!" I started to walk backwards. "Oh come on!" He laughed.

"I'm not going to do it!"

"Oh yes you are!" He grabbed my hand and started hauling me towards the ride. I dug my heels into the concrete, but it was useless. He's way stronger than me. We got to the ride and we got to step on right as we got there. The employees strapped us in and told us that it would only be a moment before the coaster started.

When they finally started to count down to, most likely, my death I looked at Toby with a worried expression. He smiled and grabbed my hand. Then, the ride began.

…

The ride was full of screaming from me and Toby as well. But I think his scream was more of an "I'm having so much fun!" scream, whereas mine was an "I'mgonnadieI'mgonnadie!" scream. When the ride came to a halt Toby laughed and looked at me. My face was still covered in fear.

"You were terrified." I smiled. I had to admit, it would have been worse if Toby hadn't been holding my hand. I actually felt safe on the ride holding his hand.

"Aww. I make you feel safe?" He grinned at me. I guess I was thinking out loud again. I smiled back at him and rolled my eyes, not very embarrassed at all.

"I guess I need to work on not thinking out loud?"

"No, I think it's adorable when you talk your thoughts actually." I blushed, and then the people working started unbuckling us. We both got out of our seats and headed towards the exit in silence, which was nice. He led me around the park and we would laugh at each others comments at things we saw. Once we got to the Harry Potter attraction I realized, that we had barely let go of each others hands ever since the roller coaster.


	5. Chapter 5

A YouTuber's Love Story

Chapter 5

The Harry Potter attraction was amazing. The minute I saw it I started smiling and walking faster and faster, dragging Toby with me, until I finally reached it. I couldn't help but squeal a little at the sight of the snowy looking rooftops, magical wands, and wizard robes. I have been a Harry Potter fan for as long as I can remember. Toby noticed my squeal and chuckled. I turned my head to look at him, giving him one of the biggest and probably creepiest smiles ever. He smiled back and started walking me over to the restaurant. I kept pace with him still holding his hand, and dreading the moment when I had to let go. When we walked in there was laughter and smiles. Kids were casting spells with their new wands, and parents were trying to keep up the act that they were being affected by the kids' spells. A waitress led us over to a table for two and asked us what drinks we would like. We gave her our order and both of us went directly to our phones.

Taylin's Texts

_Taylin: Hey. I've got some very exciting news!_

_Madison: Me too! I finally got my boyfriend to break up with me!_

_Taylin: Really? You've been trying to get rid of him for months! How did you do it?_

_Madison: I told him I was moving away._

_Taylin: Really? That easy? _

_Madison: No not really actually. I had to start a few tears and tell him how much I would love him and miss him. Then I said that I didn't want to have a long distance relationship so it had to end. Then I walked away!_

_Taylin: Good! I'm so proud of you!_

_Madison: I know me too! So, what's your exciting news?_

_Taylin: Well. You know Toby Turner, right?_

_Madison: That is the stupidest question you have ever asked me, of course I know him! I can't go a day without hearing about him being friends with you. _

_Taylin: Yeah, well I'm with him right now!_

_Madison: Nuh-Uh! You liar!_

_Taylin: No I'm serious! You want proof? _

_Madison: Yes I do actually! Picture proof!_

_Taylin: Coming right up!_

Back to Taylin's POV

"Uh, Toby?"

"Yep Tay? It's alright if I call you Tay right?" I smiled and nodded, happy that I had a nickname now.

"Well, I just told my best friend that I met you and she doesn't believe me. And she wants picture proof, so do you mind if I take one?"

"Oh sure of course! Let's teach her to always trust you." I clicked on my camera icon and handed it to Toby. I am not good at taking pictures when I'm only using one hand, and I'm taking the picture of myself. So I thought that since he has vlogged like that for years he could take the picture. We scooted close together, and put our cheeks together. The thought of our faces touching made me want to pass out, but I managed to just blush a little. He probably felt the heat in my cheek because he laughed just as I felt it. We both gave our best smiles and Toby snapped the picture. He pulled my phone back to get a look at the picture and we both agreed that it was perfect. We pulled away from each other, and he said that he wanted to know what Madison said when she saw it. I sent the picture to her and waited for a reply. And her reply:_ Oh. My. Gosh. You haven't passed out yet have you?_ I gave a quick laugh and looked at Toby.

"What'd she say?" I showed him my phone and he laughed at her concerned response. "I'm so happy she cares about you're safety. It's important to have a friend like that." He grinned and leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah. She knows me way too well also. Best friends for more than twenty years; predict what the other will say." We smiled at each other for a couple seconds until Toby's phone went off and interrupted the moment. He looked down, at his phone, and told me it was his mom. He smiled and said it was okay if he needed to leave for a few minutes to talk to her. He thanked me and walked out the front door. I saw him lean up against a trashcan, and I secretly hoped that the trashcan would fall. I decided that this was the perfect time to be texting Madison.

Taylin's Texts

_Taylin: So, do you believe me now?_

_Madison: How did you meet him?_

_Taylin: I was at my hotel and he knocked on my door. He couldn't find his hotel room _

_key, so he was asking around. We talked and now he is taking me on a tour of LA. Sort of._

_Madison: So, did you kiss him yet?_

_Taylin: MADISON?_

_Madison: What? It was a joke calm down. Well, I'm assuming you have a crush on him?_

_Taylin: Uh yeah, maybe just a little bit. (Insert sarcastic smile here)_

_Madison: So you like him? Not just because he is cute and funny and all that but for actual reasons?_

_Taylin: You are really gonna' make me talk about this?_

_Madison: Yes!_

_Taylin: I mean, yeah, I think. I've only known him for less than twenty four hours though. I probably think I'm in love with him because I want to be in love with him. You know, it's been my dream for years to marry him._

_Madison: Oh yes I know. So…. Do you want me to text him and ask him if he likes you?_

_Taylin: It's like we're in fifth grade again. It would be nice for you to ask but, no._

_Madison: Why not?_

_Taylin: Like I said I haven't even known him for twenty four hours yet._

_Madison: Okay, I understand. But, can I talk to him? Like you give me his number? Because I kind of want to meet him._

_Taylin: I thought you didn't like him though._

_Madison: Yeah, about that. I guess it's time I told you that, I have watched his videos ever since you showed me his videos. _

_Taylin: WHAT? Why didn't you tell me? _

_Madison: I didn't want you to win. _

_Taylin: Whatever. I'll try and get his number and then send it to you so you can talk to him. _

_Madison: Thank you!_

_Taylin: Yeah. I'll talk to you later._

_Madison: See ya!_

Toby's POV

Ok, so I really wasn't talking to my mom. I was talking to Gabe. I didn't tell Tay that though, because I thought that she might be mad that I was leaving her to talk to one of my friends. I had been texting Gabe while she texted Madison. We talked about how I had a crush on a girl named Taylin. I didn't understand how I could like a girl so quickly. We haven't even known each other for twenty four hours, and if she liked me she was probably thinking the same thing. I wanted to know if maybe Tay liked me. Not as a friend, or as some guy who she watches on YouTube all the time. But as a best friend, or maybe even a boyfriend. I knew that what I was thinking was crazy. She would be gone in less than a week. There would be no time to go through an entire relationship in less than a week. Go on dates; get married, careers taking off, children, and retirement all in one week. The thought made me laugh, but it was not realistic. Plus I haven't been my total self around her. I was afraid that maybe she just liked the Toby on YouTube. Not the Toby who is sometimes shy and I'll admit cusses quite more often than he should. The Toby that actually has a laid back personality more often than a bubbly and hyper one. I needed some serious help on this. That's why I called my married friend Gabe.

Toby and Gabe on Phone

_Gabe: Hey, girl troubles?_

_Toby: Yes. I'm panicking._

_Gabe: Don't. Just tell me what's wrong and what you need help with._

_Toby: You sound calm. Why are you calm?_

_Gabe: I've helped tons of guy friends with girls, I'm getting good at giving advice now. Just tell me your problem._

_Toby: Well, I like a girl who I've only known for about ten hours, I don't know if she likes me, she's leaving in a week, and I haven't been myself around her. What do I do?_

_Gabe: Simple. Tell her how you feel. And see if she feels the same way._

_Toby: Well, I might but she would be freaked out. She barely knows me._

_Gabe: Have you done anything romantic with her? _

_Toby: Yes. We held hands. _

_Gabe: How long?_

_Toby: I don't know. Just a long time. _

_Gabe: Did she seem to care?_

_Toby: No I didn't think so. Neither one of us really noticed that we were holding hands until after we were walking for ten minutes. But, once we both knew that we were holding hands it was completely natural. There was no awkwardness between us. And I'm pretty sure we can carry on a conversation all right._

_Gabe: Just tell her how you feel. Then ask her how she feels about it. That's how all problems are usually fixed with girls. As for your problem with her leaving in a week, you'll have to figure that part out on your own._

_Toby: Ok, I guess that's all you can really tell me. Thanks a lot._

_Gabe: No problem. Talk to you later._

_Toby: Kay, bye. _

Gabe POV

I had never felt so bad for Toby. On the phone he sounded so scared and worried. Out of all the things he's gone through I think that was one of the scariest things for him. To be honest I didn't really know what to do for the guy. I had never heard of possibly falling in love and then figuring out if the girl loves you back in less than a week. I just hoped that everything would work out for him in the end.

Toby POV

Okay this shouldn't be so hard. Just tell her that I like her. It's not a big deal. I saw her texting on her phone. I assumed she was talking to Madison, about who knows what. I needed courage. Yeah, right now would be the perfect time to gain courage. After a minute of not thinking about anything and clearing my mind, I had that sudden spark of courage. I walked back to our table, smiled worriedly and sat down.

"Oh hey your back! How's your mom?"

"Oh, she's uh, she's fine. Thanks." She nodded and gave me a confused expression. The look left as quickly as it came and she continued speaking.

"Well, the waitress came to take our order. I ordered the feast. Is that all right?"

"Yeah, uh, definitely." I looked down, losing my courage. I groaned and laid my head down onto the table, putting my face in my hands. Tay put her hand on the back of my neck.

"Hey. What's wrong?" She sounded worried and confused about what was going on. I lifted my head up, and looked her straight in the eyes. After I said this, I would be a man. Not that I wasn't already.

Taylin's POV

"Tay, I like you." Toby said, with his voice firm, but sweat on his forehead. I looked at him with wide eyes. I was shocked. Did he really just say that he liked me? Was I losing my sanity? Probably. "Hey what's your number cuz' this conversation would be so much easier through text?" I recited my number with my eyes still wide. "Okay then, thanks. I'm gonna get some a dat butter beer girl!" And without another word he was gone. I started to think. Did he mean he just liked me as a friend or more than that? If he meant as a friends, the answer was yes. If he meant as more than a friend, really after I thought about it, I didn't know. He was caring, and nice, and didn't back away from me when I became my craziest. I don't just like him because he is my favorite YouTuber. I like him because he really is a true friend. I don't know how I came to like him after just a little bit of the day with him, but I did, didn't I? I just wondered if he truly meant he liked me when he said it. I didn't know for sure if I really did like him as a boyfriend.

Taylin's and Toby's Texts

_Toby: Hey._

_Taylin: Um, hi._

_Toby: So what do you think about what I said?_

_Taylin: Well, I guess I'm shocked._

_Toby: If you think it's crazy that I came to the conclusion that I like you I completely understand. I just needed to get that off my chest and know how you felt about it. I wasn't really talking to my mom, I was talking to Gabe. I texted him while you were texting your friend, because I was panicking. I was realizing that I really did like you after only ten hours. I wanted to know if you liked me, as much as I like you. Gabe said that I should just ask you and see how you felt. So I worked up some courage and told you. Now I'm asking you. Do you like me?_

_Taylin: You really want an answer?_

_Toby: Yes. _

_Taylin: I totally agree that it's crazy you like me. But yes, I do like you. _

_Toby: You like me the way that I like you?_

_Taylin: Yes. I think I do. And it's not an "Oh, I love him so much! He makes amazing videos!" sort of like. It's an actual like. Do you get what I'm saying?_

_Toby: Lol. Yeah I think I do… So I guess it's safe for me to come back now?_

_Taylin: Only if you have butter beer._

_Toby: Haha! Okay, fine! Be there in a second!_

Taylin's POV

I put my phone down and smiled. If he really liked me and I really liked him, how would this turn out in the end? I was leaving in a week. If we had any sort of relationship, which seemed crazy to me, it would have to be a long distance, which I doubt that would work out. I wanted to think out the situation more, but Toby showed up with two butter beers in his hands.

"We are such middle schooler's." he chuckled. I laughed at his funny, yet very true remark. I grabbed my butter beer from him and touched his hand as I took it. I would say it was on accident, but I would be lying. He took his seat and I started to try and text Madison, because I couldn't keep me and Toby's conversation from her any longer. As I was trying to type out a very long text, I could feel Toby watching me. I tried to ignore him but he was staring at me for the longest time now I had to look up. When I did I met his eyes. He was staring back at me with a grin on his face. I smiled and looked back down. I was almost done with the text when I could feel his eyes on me still.

"What?" I looked up and asked. He still had a cheeky grin on his face, and I couldn't help but grin myself. He had no reply. He just kept on smiling and staring into my eyes. "You're so weird."

"Oh, am I? I'm weird to think you're beautiful?" I blushed.

"Yes, you are." He smiled and leaned forward, and then his expression turned serious. I leaned in with a serious face as well. No we weren't going to kiss. But I wouldn't have minded. Our faces were only a few inches apart.

"I just wanted to address the fact that you are leaving in less than a week. Yesterday was Saturday, and today is Sunday."

"Thank you Captain Obvious. I really appreciate that tip." I said sarcastically.

"You have the rest of the day and until Saturday to be here. If we do have a relationship how will it go on?" He looked worried. I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

"I guess we'll figure it out when the time comes." He nodded and leaned back just as I did seconds before.

"Well, let's not be depressed about it! Let's go and walk around the park some more!" He put on a smile and stood up. I stood up after he did, and we started our way towards the door. He grabbed my hand as we left the restaurant. Only six full days until I left.


	6. Chapter 6

A YouTuber's Love Story

Chapter 6

The rest of the day was amazing, as I expected. It was filled with screaming, laughter, and lots of pictures. It was around six thirty, and Toby and I were getting hungry. We left the park and he drove me to Vivian's Café. When we got there he asked for an outdoor table, and when we got to the outside tables, we realized we were the only ones out there. We took our seats next to each other and ordered our drinks. As we waited for our drinks Toby took a couple pictures to post on twitter, but it was already dark outside so he took more like thirty pictures to finally get one that had good lighting. After posting the picture on twitter he leaned his head back against the wall and started to talk about his feelings, which I thought was absolutely adorable.

"I really do like you. A lot. I just still don't understand how. I just wanted to find my room key. And while I'm talking about this I may as well tell you the truth. You know how last night when you walked in and I was putting something in my pocket?"

"Yes." I responded.

"Well, that was the room key to my hotel room. I found it when I was leaving but I wanted to come back and stay with you." He looked at me and gave me an innocent smile.

"Why did you want to stay with me?" I was curious.

"I thought you were pretty!" He laughed and looked away from me. He stared straight ahead. I smiled and leaned my head against the wall also. He started to speak again. "I thought that you hated me when I met you, then you told me that you were a fan. I offered to take you on a tour of LA out of generosity because I knew that you would love to talk to me and… stuff. And I'll admit I flirted a little bit too. I left, acted like I hadn't found my room key, and came back and asked you if I could stay. We carried on conversations so well. You didn't act that nervous like most of my fan girls would. You were different. You are different. Then this morning when we had that whipped cream fight I started to slowly like you more and more. When you were in the shower this morning I just thought about how you were leaving in a week. We had only spent one night together and I had already considered you as a best friend. Now after today, every day until Saturday is going to be… painful basically." His voice started to sound cracked and shaky at the end. He turned towards me and looked me straight in the eyes. I could tell that he was crying, or had been crying because his eyes were red and droopy. How did we both develop feelings for each other over such a short time? I realized that tears were beginning to roll down my cheeks. Toby realized this just as I had, because his expression changed to worry.

"Tay, come here." He reached his arms out towards me and I scooted closer to him. I had barely gotten in his reach when he pulled me close to him and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his neck. I let the tears roll out. I didn't like him. I loved him. And I hoped that he felt the same way about me.

Toby's POV

I didn't like her. I loved her. And I hoped that she felt the same way about me. I couldn't help but start to cry again as I wrapped my arms around her. _You're a man Toby. Men don't cry_ I told myself. But the thought of her leaving in just a week made my stomach churn. I had gotten to know her so well today. She was my best friend and I loved her. I held her for a few more minutes letting her, and myself, calm down and stop crying. I caught a glimpse of our waitress grabbing two drinks and heading towards the door.

"Tay, here's the waitress." I whispered to her. She slowly backed away and straightened out her shirt, trying to look like nothing happened even though tears were still trickling down her face.

"Your shirt is wet." She pointed out. I laughed and said that it wasn't a big deal.

"Are you hungry still?" She shook her head no.

"All this crying kind of ruined my appetite."

"Mine too. You ready to go then?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, my place is all set up, so you want to come over to my house tonight?" She just nodded. She had a worn out expression on her face, and it looked like she would burst into tears at any moment. I grabbed her hand and we made our way out of the restaurant. We got in the car and started our trip to my house in complete silence.

Taylin's POV

I was tired. I didn't want to think, I wanted to sleep. I leaned my head against the passenger seat window, and drifted into a deep sleep.

When I woke up we were parking. I assumed that we were at Toby's now, and that I would have to get up and be active. I was still half asleep when my door opened, and I was being un-buckled. I felt Toby put one arm behind my back and one under my knees. He carefully picked me up and started carrying me towards his house. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his chest. I felt him shift his hand to where he could open the door while still carrying me. He took me to what must have been his room, for there was a closet full of TOBUSCUS shirts. He lye me down on his bed and pulled the covers up to my neck. He walked towards the door and flipped the light off.

"Goodnight Tay." He whispered and he left the room as I was falling into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A YouTuber's Love Story

Chapter 7

Toby's POV

I was sure she was asleep. She had barely even woke up in the first place. I grabbed a few blankets from my room and set up my bed on the couch. I decided to check YouTube for comments on today's lazy vlog… Today's lazy vlog. I had not filmed a vlog today. I ran to grab my phone off the table and brought the camera up. I found a place in front of the TV to start the video.

"Audience, wha- what are you doing staring at my flat screen audience? That's precarious! What were you watching? Gilmore Girls? I know I was! Intro of darkness then redness then whiteness! So, uh, here's what happened today. I made friends with a girl and I took her on a tour of LA. Sort of, we actually spent most of the time at Islands of Adventures. Heh, aw, I'm so nice! But, uh, she's spending the rest of her time here while she's in LA because she doesn't have a hotel room (_Lies)_ and she doesn't know her way around (_also a lie). _She may be up still actually let me check. Let's see, okay, light on, nope she's asleep. Well, sorry you can meet her tomorrow then." I continued my usual ramble for about five more minutes and ended the lazy vlog. I posted it and waited a few minutes before I checked the comments. Just as I suspected there were comments about me and, to the Audience, "that girl" dating, and all the usual stuff. But that wouldn't be happening because she is leaving in only days.

Taylin's POV

When I woke up I heard Toby screaming at Andre that Jenna was his. He was playing Terraria, one of my favorite playthrough's at the moment. I wanted to get up and watch him play, but I felt really sick. _Oh Well, _I thought, and got up to go find Toby. My throat hurt and my body was really achy. I assumed it was just because of all the crying I did. I followed the sound of Toby's voice until I found him at his computer, still rambling on about Andre. He saw me and gave a quick wave and smiled. He ended the video then, even though he was only about eight minutes through it. He paused the game real quick after taking off his headphones, and started to lightly jog towards me. He pulled me into a tight hug, burying his face in my hair, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Your things are in my room if you want to change clothes, or do your hair and all that girl stuff." I leaned back to meet his eyes with my arms still wrapped around his neck.

"How do you have all my stuff?"

"Well, I called your hotel and said that you wouldn't be there for the time that you planned. So I went and picked up all your stuff this morning and brought it here. Oh and I got your money back." He smiled at me, feeling happy with himself.

"Thanks." I pulled away and started walking back to his bedroom. Sure enough there was my bag, filled with all my belongings. I grabbed an outfit for today and found a towel. I showered and shaved, and did all the regular stuff. When I got out I heard Toby yell, "I'm drowning!" so assumed he was either playing Minecraft or Terraria. I still didn't feel so great so I just put different pajamas on and pulled my hair up in a bun. I walked back to the computer to find him playing Minecraft. He pulled a chair up next to him and patted the seat. I sat down next to him and I couldn't help but immediately start laughing at his commentary. I had to hold my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing to loudly. When he ended the episode I burst out laughing. He started laughing too.

"I guess you like Minecraft?" I nodded.

"It's one of my favorite playthroughs.

"Good, because I'm going to be playing it a lot today. I lost a bunch of episodes for no reason at all just a couple minutes ago. I hope your mornings been good, `cause mine hasn't."

"Aw, I'm sorry. But don't worry my morning hasn't been the best either. Do you have any medicine for feeling crappy?" He walked to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of ibuprofen.

"Will this work?"

"It'll have to do." He held two pills out to me and I decided to be a show off. I grabbed one pill and threw it up in the air a couple of feet. I caught it and swallowed. Toby laughed and started backing up.

"You're not going to catch it." He shook his head as he said this.

"Yes I am!" He aimed the pill towards my mouth and threw it. I caught it easily and threw my arms up in the air, with my eyes twinkling, and a huge grin on my face.

"Oh my God!" He yelled with a surprised smile on his face.

"Yeah, don't doubt my skills!"

"Sorry, I just didn't expect it after what happened the last time we threw food into each others mouths. You're usually such a klutz!" He smirked at me.

"That was your fault! You're the one who chucked it at me!" I pushed him lightly. I laughed as I talked.

"I didn't chuck it. It was a light throw and you moved your head at the last second." I ignored him and started walking to the living room. He caught up with me quickly and I was about to say something sarcastic, but I tripped over my own feet. Toby caught me around my waist before I could fall and helped me balance myself. I was pressed up against his chest, arms on his shoulders. He grinned at me.

"Such a klutz, as I said earlier." I blushed a little and he laughed at my embarrassment. He kissed my on my forehead and walked back to the computer.

"I'm going to check my e-mail real quick." I said.

"Okay, I'll be here if you need anything. And later do you want to go get some starbucks?"

"Sure." I walked away to the bedroom and opened my laptop. A kiss on the forehead? That's all I got after the crying I did, and he did? I wanted so much for him to kiss me for real. It wasn't like it was going to make a difference because in the end I would be gone and probably never see him again. I didn't want that to happen at all but I knew it would. Maybe we could be together if we couldn't live without each other by the end of the week. But things like that didn't just happen, did they?

Toby's POV

I only kissed her on the forehead? I loved this girl and at the perfect moment for me to kiss her, I gave her a little peck on the forehead. I could do better than that. I just got nervous that she might back away from me. I wanted to kiss her, I just didn't know how. I had to talk to someone about this. Gabe.

Toby's Texts

_Toby: I want to kiss her but I just blew my chance. What do I do?_

_Gabe: It doesn't really matter when you kiss her. I don't think she will care if you kiss her right now. At least my wife doesn't care._

_Toby: Okay. But I'm scared._

_Gabe: I swear you are not a guy._

_Toby: Oh come on! Don't tell me you didn't get nervous when you kissed a girl you liked for the first time._

_Gabe: I didn't get nervous at all._

_Toby: Why?_

_Gabe: Because I'm a man._

_Toby: Yeah, I'll work on being more of a man. Oh, and you need to do some voice over for an animation. Now._

_Gabe: Okay, I'll be over in a couple minutes._

_Toby: And you should get me and Taylin some coffee._

_Gabe: So her name is Taylin? I'll get the coffee. So is Taylin there?_

_Toby: She is going to be here for the rest of the time she has in LA. _

_Gabe: Ah, I look forward to meeting the girl you drool over._

_Toby: Yeah, whatever._

Toby's POV

Okay, great I can kiss her whenever I want. I'm going to do that right now. I walked into the bedroom and she smiled as I sat down next to her on the bed.

"Okay, so Gabe is coming over to do some voice over and he is going to bring us some coffee."

"Okay, sounds great!" She looked at me as if she expected more.

"Oh, and Tay?" Here it goes. I'm going to kiss her.

"Yes?" She looked up at me with her twinkling eyes and beautiful smile.

"There's something I wanted to do." She nodded as if she was waiting for something to happen. I was going to do it. I leaned in a little, and her eyes twinkled even brighter. "Never mind." I turned my head away and stood up. She looked confused and stuttered when she talked.

"Oh, okay. Well if you need to talk about anything tell me." She gave me a smile and I nodded. I walked out of the bedroom into the living room just as I heard a knock on the door. I opened it, knowing it was Gabe.

"Did you kiss her after you talked to me?"

"No. I was but I wimped out."

"Coward. So where is she?" He put the coffee down on the kitchen table.

"Tay! Gabe's here!"

"You gave her a little pet name? That's adorable."

"It's an abbreviation." I responded.

"Hi!" I heard her voice and smiled.

"Hey! Taylin, Gabe, Gabe Taylin." They shook hands and Gabe just couldn't help but make conversation.

"Nice to meet you Taylin. Toby has told me a lot about you."

"Gabe, there's no need to release this information." I interrupted.

"Oh yes there is," Gabe continued, "Toby talked to me earlier, said he blew his chance to kiss you. So he's been panicking a lot. So if he acts weird that's why."

Taylin's POV

So he wanted to kiss me? But he was scared to? I thought it was adorable. Toby was blushing, and Gabe was enjoying it. I didn't really know what to say so I just smiled.

"Gabe that's enough, thank you." Toby said, sounding very embarrassed.

"That's it for me then. I'm going to go back to the computer. Nice meeting you Taylin." I nodded at him, and he grabbed a coffee, then left. Toby started walking to the computer and he looked up at me. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Uh, sorry about him." He looked down and scratched the back of his head. I giggled and shook my head.

"It's fine. Um, I'm going to go and finish checking my e-mail."

"Okay we'll be in here."

"Kay." I walked back to the bedroom. I fell onto the bed and shoved my face in the pillow. I was embarrassed, happy, and excited all at the same time. Toby really did want to kiss me. I was glad that Gabe had spoken up for Toby even though Toby may not have liked it. It made me worry less. I thought he was going to kiss me in the bedroom, but he just left. But thanks to Gabe I knew that he was just scared. I knew that I would probably have to make the first move today.

…

It had been a couple of hours and I was watching videos on YouTube, when Toby came in the room.

"Hey, I need to run to the store and get a few props for a video that's coming up. You mind if I go?"

"That's fine. Is Gabe leaving?"

"No, he's going to stay for a couple more hours. So you try and avoid him as much as possible for obvious reasons."

"Don't worry, if he starts to talk to me I'll plug my ears and run away." He nodded.

"Good girl. I'll be back in a few." I waved and I heard the door close. Just a few seconds after he left the house Gabe called my name. Now was I going to sit here when I had a chance to find out what Toby felt? Nope. I jumped off the bed and ran into the living room. Gabe was sitting at the dining table and I took a seat across from him. I put my elbows on the table and rested my head in my hands.

"Tell me everything!" I said with a big smile on my face and sounding very eager.

"Okay, he really wants to kiss you, and he felt like he blew his chance. He is scared to kiss you. Because he is not a man. But you'll probably have to kiss him first."

"I guessed that much. What else?"

"He's really sad and nervous for when you leave. From what he has told me, he seriously loves you."

"And I love him too. But I have family and friends back where I live. I can't leave them. I just don't know how to work this out."

"If you two love each other, than in the end you will either move here, or he will move to where you live. Now which place do you think is best convenient for both of you?"

"Well, LA. I just don't know if it is the right decision or not yet. I've only known him for a day."

"Listen, me and my wife had the same issue. I didn't live in LA until I met her. What I did was I got a temporary home in LA. I lived there for about a year when I realized I wanted to stay there and be with her. It will all work out just like my realationship did."

"So I need to find a home or apartment here?"

"It's your decision. If you really want to stay with him."

"I guess I have a lot to think about then."

"You also have to think about your job too. Is your job flexible enough to move to a completely different part of America?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"We do not tell Toby about this conversation." Gabe ordered.

"Agreed." We both got up and I immediately went to my laptop. I looked up a lot of things, found a lot of things, and hated a lot of things. I finally found an apartment that would be perfect for me. I wanted to rent it as soon as possible. I made a few quick calls, and miraculously got an apartment in LA in less than an hour. I knew this was the right choice. After talking to Gabe I knew it was. All I had to do was get my stuff to LA. I was still going to go back home on Saturday, but just to get my stuff. I would hire some guys to move all my stuff to LA for me. I would tell Toby on Saturday, before I left. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. I ran to open, and saw Toby.

"Hey!" Toby exclaimed, seeming surprised to see me. "You didn't talk to, you know?" I shook my head and he nodded in approval.

"Hey Toby! I actually have some business to attend to! I need to go!" Gabe yelled from the dining room.

"That's fine!" Gabe grabbed his keys and walked to the door. He held out his hand to me.

"Nice, to meet you Taylin." I grabbed his hand and shook. He had a small piece of paper in his hands that I assumed was for me. I grabbed it while shaking his hand without Toby noticing. We let go and he and Toby said there goodbyes and set up a time for him to come over and edit some videos. While they talked I put the piece of paper Gabe gave me in my suitcase. After I put it away I pulled it back out to see what it was. There was a number written on it and a note that said "Text or call if Toby acts weird. Text me tonight and tell me if he k-i-s-s-e-d you." I laughed and put it away. I ran back to see Gabe leaving. Toby shut the door behind Gabe and spun on his heels to face me.

"So what did he say?" Toby asked.

"Nothing." I said, trying to act as innocent as possible.

"Don't lie to me Tay! I know you too talked about something!" He pointed a finger at me. I slapped his hand playfully and began to walk away.

"We didn't talk!"

"Yes you did."

"No we didn't."

"Tay, are you ticklish?" I turned my head to look at him.

"HA! HAHA! HAHAHAHAHA! No." I shrugged back a little, ready to run for my life if I had too.

"Really so if I did this," He reached his hand out to my neck, "it wouldn't bother you?" My neck was where I was ticklish the most. Why did he have to pick my neck?

"No." I gulped loudly, but I didn't mean to! He heard my gulp and tickled my neck. I squealed, scaring Gryphon, and jumped away. "Okay no need for that!" I said as I giggled.

"No?" He lunged for my stomach this time and I held my arms out in front of my stomach to guard it. He smiled mischievously and lunged for me again. I jumped back again. "Tell me what you and Gabe talked about or I will tickle you." He threatened.

"There's no point, I'll never say!"

"Never?"

"Never ever."

"Are you sure about that?" I nodded. "Let's find out if you're telling the truth he started walking towards me. I turned my head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Before I could run he picked my up and threw me over his shoulder. My best defense was kicking wildly and pounding on his back with my fists. He opened the back door and walked outside. "Where are you taking me?" I asked. In response he turned so I could see, and I saw his hot tub, a bench, and nothing else really. What was he going to do? Throw me in the hot tu-… Oh. "Oh no."

"Oh yes!" He laughed menacingly and resumed walking.

"Toby don't you dare throw me into that hot tub!"

"You can't stop me! I'm stronger than you, therefore I am in charge." I continued beating his back until he came to a stop. We were at the hot tub.

"Toby, don't!" I nearly yelled. It was my last shred of hope.

"Alleyoop!" Toby exclaimed and I was thrown into the hot tub. I held my breath and struggled to come back up. I pushed up off the floor of the tub and came back tot the surface. I opened my eyes and Toby was laughing, almost crying.

"You're gonna get it!"

"Nope!" He spoke. He stopped laughing and grinned. I inched closer to the edge of the hot tub. Once I got to the edge he started to sprint, but I caught the back of his Tobuscus shirt. I pulled him back and he fell into the hot tub as well. This time I was the one laughing. I sat down and watched him shove his hair out of his face. I waited for him to compose himself before I spoke.

"Well that backfired on you didn't it Toby?" I smiled sweetly.

"Shut your face." He said quietly. I laughed and he sat next to me. "You know you probably gave me a bunch of bruises on my back."

"You deserve a bunch of bruises on your back."

"Mmmm. You could have just told me what you and Gabe talked about, and then you wouldn't have gotten thrown into a hot tub."

"You want to discuss this now?" He nodded. "Okay, at least let me put my bathing suit first!"

"Good, I'll put my shorts on then." He got out of the hot tub and grabbed a towel. He took his shirt off (swoon) and dried off as much as he could. I got out of the hot tub and he threw the towel to me. "Dry off as much as you can so you don't get my house dirty, it's the least you could do after pushing me into a hot tub." He winked at me and I followed his directions. We walked back into his house and I called dibs on changing in his room, so he grabbed his swimming trunks and went to the bathroom. I put on my "swim shorts for girls" and the top piece from a light blue bikini, then a white tank top. My friends always teased me for wearing a white tank top over my bikini in the pool because it was see-through after you got it wet, but it always made me feel more comfortable. I walked out of his room, feeling a little self conscious and made my way to the couch. "Come on let's discuss!" Toby said to me with a smile. He threw me a towel and we made our way out the back door. We sat next to each other in the hot tub and Toby decided he wanted to talk immediately. "So, what'd he say?"

"Nothing." I replied.

"I don't believe you."

"Why not? You don't trust me?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, it's not that I don't trust you, it's that I don't trust Gabe. After me talking to him, and what he said to you, I'm sure he just had to tell more." I would tell him part of the truth.

"Good point. Okay, we talked." I admitted to him.

"Ah-ha! What did he say?"

"All he talked about was how you were sad that I was leaving on Saturday, and that you and him had talked about me." I told him while looking down at my hands.

"Okay." He said, and relaxed in his seat a little.

"So you really are gonna be sad when I leave huh?" I asked with my voice very crackly.

"Yeah, I am." He whispered, looking at the water. I saw a tear drop in the water and grabbed his face in my hands. I pulled his face just inches away from mine. His eyes were closed, with tears rolling out.

"Toby, look at me," His eyes flickered open and met my eyes. "Everything is going to be okay. There will be no more crying from either of us until Saturday, okay?" I talked to him softly.

"Okay." He nodded slowly and grabbed my hands, which were still holding his face.

"Good. And we do not think or talk about this until Saturday. Deal?"

"Deal." He pulled our hands to the water and started playing with my fingers. We sat in silence for a few minutes, which was nice considering all that had happened today.

"Sorry, I talked to Gabe about you, I just wanted to know." I said, feeling kind of guilty.

"No," he gave a little smile, "I should have just told you. I'm a wimp." I laughed.

"You have just enough masculinity for my tastes." I assured him. He smiled and leaned back.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"No, you talk way too much already." He glared at me. I gave him a hint to talk, and he did. He closed his eyes before speaking.

"So Gabe most likely told you that I was afraid to kiss you, right?" I said yes in return. "Well, I still am. I don't know if you want to kiss." I inched closer to his face. "I was kind of hoping you would have earlier today so I wouldn't have to, but you didn't so I'm screwed." I moved to where I was only about two inches away from his face. He continued talking, and then stopped. I giggled when he opened one eye and raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?" I smiled and put my hands on his chest.

Toby's POV

She put her hands on my chest as I opened both eyes. We looked into each others eyes. Her eyes were light blue. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. We leaned in closer with our eyes closed, and we kissed. It was one of the most amazing feelings. I had kissed other girls before, but none of them I loved as much as I did Tay. She crawled into my lap as we kissed. When we finally broke apart we were out of breath. Tay laid her head between my head and my shoulder, and I lay my head on hers. After a few minutes I thought of something.

"Do you mind if I make a lazy vlog?" I asked her.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"About seven."

"Okay, they're probably freaking out because you haven't posted a video yet."

"Okay, do you want to move?"

"Do I have to move?" She laughed.

"No." I smiled.

Taylin's POV

Toby grabbed his phone off of a towel and brought up the camera.

"So do we tell them our situation?" Toby asked me.

"I'm sure they'll figure out that something is going on if I just lay here." He agreed and aimed the camera toward the hot tub. Before he hit record he turned the lights on in the hot tub, because it was already getting close to pitch black outside. I hid my face in Toby's neck.

"Audience, wha- what are you doing staring at my hot tub Audience? Are you jealous of me? You should be. Intro of darkness then redness then whiteness! So yesterday I said you could meet Tay, so, here she is!" I turned my head a little so the Audience could see me, but my head was still resting on his shoulder. I gave a small smile to the Audience. "Say hi Tay!" He turned his head to me and I stared at him. "Oh that's right! She doesn't know how to speak… because she's stupid. OKAY never mind."

"Okay now Toby!" I spoke up. He laughed and continued rambling to the Audience about his day while my face was basically attached to his neck. He had an arm around my waist and was holding me close. He did his outro and booped. He saved the video and turned to me, grinning. "Yes?" I asked.

"You said absolutely nothing!" He laughed.

"Sorry! I'm tired, I just felt like laying here." I smiled. He sighed and looked towards the house.

"You know we have to get out of here at some point. You'll have to get up and move."

"Well, we may as well get it over with." He laughed and started to get up.

"Do you want to watch a movie tonight?"

"Sure, what movie?" _Please let me choose, please let me choose._

"It's up to you." _Yes!_

"Okay, I'll think about it. What are we going to eat, I'm starving!" I may have exaggerated a little. He got out and I followed.

"Do you want me to go and pick up something from Vivian's Café?"

"Sure." I started to dry off and walk towards the house.

"What do you want?" He asked. But honestly I didn't care. I just needed to text Gabe to tell him what had happened.

"I don't care, I'm just hungry." He nodded and we both walked into the house. We walked in to find that "The Urinator" had had an accident. I got dressed as Toby cleaned up and got dressed himself.

"I'm gonna go get some food girl!" He called to me. I ran to the front door as he was about to walk out. I jumped into his arms with my arms wrapped around his neck, and my face in the hollow of his neck. He picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I giggled as he spun me around a little, and he laughed along with me. He rested his head on my shoulder. "What's this for?" I pulled my head back to meet his eyes. I smiled at him, like an idiot most likely.

"No reason. I just felt like hugging you I guess." He grinned and leaned in close to me. I shoved my hand in front of his face, pushing him back. He looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "No kisses until I have been fed." I giggled and jumped from his embrace. He pouted at me.

"Fine." As he walked out the door he took one last glance at me. He had a huge smile on his face and I returned the smile. He closed the door. Time to text Gabe.


	8. Chapter 8

A YouTuber's Love Story

Chapter 8 (Monday)

Taylin's Texts

_Taylin: Uh, hi. _

_ Gabe: This Taylin?_

_ Taylin: Yup._

_ Gabe: Good, so anything exciting happen?_

_ Taylin: Yeah actually. _

_ Gabe: He kissed you?_

_ Taylin: Yup._

_ Gabe: Did he make the first move?_

_ Taylin: No not really. I was the one who had to get the mood set. _

_ Gabe: So did you think about what we talked about? About you getting a home in LA? If you haven't you should. I've never seen Toby so happy about a girl in my entire life._

_ Taylin: Yes, I did think about it. I bought an apartment after we talked. _

_ Gabe: Have you told him yet?_

_ Taylin: I'm waiting until Saturday to tell him. I want it to be a surprise!_

_ Gabe: Do you think he can hold out till then?_

_ Taylin: I hope so. I don't know if I can stand seeing him cry again._

_ Gabe: He's such a wimp. I need to go soon, but is there anything else you would like to tell me about?_

_ Taylin: Watch his lazy vlog today; I think he uploaded it a while ago. It will give you all the details you need nosy!_

_ Gabe: Whatever. Oh, if you and Toby want to, you can come with me and my wifey to dinner tonight._

_ Taylin: Well, Toby just ran to get us some food, then we are gonna watch a movie._

_ Gabe: A movie huh? Are you picking the movie?_

_ Taylin: Definitely!_

_ Gabe: You gonna pick something romantic?_

_ Taylin: Definitely!_

_ Gabe: Good, you two have fun then!_

_ Taylin: Thanks!_

Toby's POV

I thought about Tay as I waited for our food. I thought about everything I knew about her. Facts about her life, I didn't know a lot. Her appearance, which I had memorized every feature I could. I planned on asking her a lot of questions tonight. About her family, friends, childhood. I wanted to get to know her. Then I thought of something. What was her last name? I laughed at myself for not even knowing the basics of her. When I first met her she said that she had been the paparazzi for the Red Carpet, so she had to be a big photographer, right? I had a half an hour wait on our food so I decided to Google her a bit on my phone. But I didn't know how I would find her if I didn't know her last name. I decided to search "Taylin photographer" to see if maybe I could somehow find her. I started scrolling through the results when I saw a YouTube link. The channel name was called "TaylinSummersMakesVideos". I clicked on the link and hoped it was her. The page showed up, and on every thumbnail for a video, her face was there. She had a YouTube channel and she never told me? I looked at how many subscribers she had. A little over one hundred and fifty thousand subscribers and she never told me. She was going to get in a ton of trouble when I got home. I clicked on her latest video about her taking pictures at the red carpet. I was laughing the whole way through the video. How did she not have more subscribers than me? I looked at the comments. Most of her fans were freaking out about how she hadn't posted a video. Well I was definitely going to tell her about this. I got an idea. I logged into one of my channels and started to type a comment on her latest video. I decided to leave something simple, so all I put was "you're beautiful ". I smiled to myself thinking about what people would think if they new me and they saw me flirting with her. I hoped that Tay would check her comments so she could see it. My name got called to get my food. I subscribed to her channel real quick then I picked up the food and left quickly, thinking about how I would get a kiss after I fed Taylin.

Taylin's POV

I usually wasn't one to look at my comments on YouTube unless it was for games. But tonight, I just felt like looking at what some of my fans were saying. Had they recognized me in Toby's vlog? I guess I would find out. I logged in and went to my latest video. The first comment I saw said, "you're beautiful " and it was top comment. It always made me feel good when a fan complimented me. I was actually really self conscious. I looked at the user name of the person that commented, and when I read it my eyes grew wide. The user name was TobyTurner. I imagined what my fans would think when they saw the comment. They all knew that I was a huge fan of Toby's videos and would probably squeal a little when they saw the comment. I didn't know what to say back to him, or if I should say anything back. I decided to leave it. I realized something then. Toby knew that I had a YouTube channel. He had found it and watched a video. I was going to be embarrassed when I saw him. I heard a knock on the door. Perfect. I closed my laptop and ran to the door. I opened it to find Toby staring at me as if I was a child and I had just written all over the walls with crayon. I knew what was coming and I didn't want to talk about it at all.

"Don't you have a key?" I asked, obviously trying to hide something.

"Yes, that I'm to lazy to use. Now go sit down on the couch." He ordered. I put my lower lip out and turned around and walked to the couch. I sat criss-cross facing the opposite end of the couch. Toby sat as I did facing me. "Did you tell me you had a YouTube channel?" I shook my head. "Should you have told me you had a YouTube channel?" I nodded. He smiled. "Good. Now that that's covered, did you like my comment?" I looked down at my hands with and embarrassed smile on my face. I nodded. After a few seconds of silence I spoke.

"Did you mean it?" I asked with a small voice, hoping he wouldn't hear my question. He put one finger under my chin and lifted my head up.

"You are beautiful." He told me with his eyes looking into mine. We stayed in silence for a moment until he asked a question. "So do I get that kiss now?" He smiled. I laughed.

"I said I had to be fed to kiss you. So where's my food?" He grabbed a container of salad and handed it to me. I opened it and had a bite of lettuce. After swallowing I turned his head toward me and gave him a peck on the lips. "Happy?" I asked.

"It'll have to do." He winked at me. I rolled my eyes at him and continued eating. He grabbed his and started eating to. I was a couple of bites in when I noticed him looking at me in the corner of my eye. I looked up at him.

"What?" I said with my mouth full.

"You're cute when you eat." He grinned at me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, okay." I grabbed my laptop and logged into my tumblr account, knowing that if Toby had saw a glimpse of it I would be dead. But I hadn't checked it in a week, and I couldn't handle it any longer. I scrolled through my dashboard; it was filled with Toby as usual. I really only followed people who posted things about Toby because, well I was/am in love with him. I had a few messages in my inbox which was weird. I checked them and most were asking about my fanfic. Yes, I wrote a fanfiction. It was ridiculous, but my best friend made me do it. I was proud of it and all, but I wasn't sure if people really liked it. I had started my next chapter, but because I came to Los Angeles I hadn't had time. But one message caught my eye. It read, "I saw you in Toby's lazy vlog! You were cuddling with him and me and my friends were all like d`awww!" Well, one person knew. I guess once my followers start to realize I'm the girl in Toby's videos, they'll realize why I haven't been posting a fanfic. I was basically living my story. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed Toby get up and walk to my side to snoop on me. I spazzed out a little and turned my computer away from him. I scratched my head and avoided eye contact with him.

"What was that?" He smiled at me.

"Nothing now shut-up and eat your food." I gestured for him to sit back down. He narrowed his eyes at me. I sat my salad down on the coffee table, crossed my arms and stared him down. In the fraction of a second it took me to blink he had grabbed my computer and ran to the bedroom. I didn't react quickly though, because in the end I knew that he would look at posts like he did the night we met. I walked into the bedroom to find him with a dorky grin on his face as he looked through posts. I sat by him on the bed.

"Is this your page?" I put my face in my hands and nodded. "Ooh, a fanfiction link!" I sat up with my eyes wide.

"Toby, give me my computer back, right now."

"Oops, my hand slipped, click!" I snatched the computer and ran away, logging out as I ran. When it logged out I stopped and handed the computer to him lightly. He looked at me confused.

"I have a password that you'll never guess." I said cleverly.

"Does it have something to do with me?" He asked.

"Surprisingly no!" I winked at him. He handed the computer back to me.

"I have no use for this now. Have you chosen a movie?" I smiled. I had the perfect movie in mind.

It was midnight and we were getting closer to the end of the movie. I had chosen "The Last Song" even though Miley Cyrus is a terrible actress. The movie still made me cry every time. Toby and I were sitting next to each other, but we weren't touching, which I thought was odd. He hadn't tried to do the arm thing where he yawns and stretches then puts his arm around me. Maybe he was nervous.

Toby's POV

I was definitely nervous. I felt bad that we were halfway through the movie and I still hadn't touched her. I wasn't really surprised that she had chosen a romantic movie because most girls would. But when I found out what we were watching my stomach started to churn. I wasn't really that good with girls, even though most people might think so. I hadn't even tried to do the arm trick.

My thoughts were interrupted by a sniffle of the nose. I turned towards Tay, but she seemed fine. I turned my head to the screen to see a panicked Ronnie, Will, and Jonah running towards the father. I returned to my thoughts when I heard another sniffle. This time when I looked to Tay, tears were streaming down her face. _Toby to the rescue, _ I thought. I grabbed her arm and squeezed it gently.

"Tay, don't cry." I whispered to her. I couldn't stand seeing her cry. She put one hand over her mouth, trying to keep her sobs in, but she broke and so did I. I put and arm around her waist and pulled her on to my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck and shoved her face into my neck as she pulled her legs up to where I was holding her. I kept one hand on her lower back and used my other to pet (pet?) her hair. I whispered soothing words into her ear in an attempt to calm her down. I could feel her tears running down my neck and her sobs tickling my neck. She slowly stopped her crying.

"I'm sorry. I get emotional when I watch sad movies." She moved her head back and smiled, with a few extra tears on her cheeks. I chuckled.

"It's alright." I didn't know what else to say at this point. I didn't know if there was anything else to say. There was an awkward silence before she sat back down next to me and leaned her head against my shoulder. I kept one arm around her waist as we continued to watch the movie. After a few minutes I looked down at her beautiful face. Her eyes were closed and she had a small smile on her lips. The movie was a couple minutes away from ending, and I wanted to get her to bed. "Are you awake?" I asked.

"No." She said. I grinned at her answer. I let her sit there for a couple of minutes before I was going to tell her to go to bed. I know, I sound like her mother, but it couldn't be comfortable leaning against my boney (with muscle) shoulder. I could tell that she was about to fall asleep, but I heard her phone start ringing and light up on the coffee table. Tay groaned and sat up.

Taylin's POV

Just as I was getting to sleep my phone went off. Ugh. I groaned and sat up. I checked the caller ID, and to my surprise it was Madison. I eagerly grabbed my phone and accepted the call.

"Hello?"

"Tay!"

"Maddie!" We laughed at each others goofiness.

"So, guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm coming to LA!" She exclaimed.

"Really? How long?"

"I'm gonna be there till Saturday!"

"That's great!"

"I know! Tell me what hotel you are staying at so I can see you there."

"Actually, I'm not staying at a hotel." I said nervously.

"Where are you staying then?" I started to pace a little, not oblivious to Toby sitting on the couch.

"Uh, at a friends." I said quietly. I saw Toby grin from the corner of my eye.

"What friend?" She asked, sounding suspicious. I glanced at Toby nervously.

"Just a friend." I replied.

"Tell me!" She yelled making me jump and Toby jump a little too.

"Well, it's complicated. Can't you wait until you visit?" I pleaded.

"I guess, but only because my plane just landed. Do you and your friend want to come pick me up or do you want me to get a cab?" My mouth grew wide. She was in LA right now.

"Uh, cab, so you can get your hotel then come see me."

"Who said I was getting a hotel?" Oh great.

"Maddie, please just get a hotel. You'll find out why later." Toby was giving me weird looks as the conversation progressed. I waved him off and continued talking.

"Fine. I need to go through security. What's the address you're staying at so I can come over when I'm done getting a hotel room?" I covered the phone with my hand and turned to Toby.

"What's your address?" I asked him with a sweet smile on my face. He raised an eyebrow and stated his address. I repeated it to Madison.

"Okay, great. I'll be there in about an hour and a half."

"Okay, I'll see you then! Moosh!"

"Moosh!" She hung up and I put my phone down as I slowly started to turn my head towards Toby with a nervous smile on my face.

"What is it?" He asked.

"My friend Madison is in LA right now so she will be here in about an hour and a half." I explained the conversation to Toby.

"So, she doesn't know that you are staying with me?" I shook my head.

"And she knows who I am?" I nodded.

"This'll be fun!" I smiled.

"Do you have a plan?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Of a sort. All I was gonna do was take my shirt off. Okay idea I guess?" I smiled and raised my eyebrows.

"I totally agree with that plan." I winked at him then bit my lip. He chuckled as I got a text. It was from Madison and it said, "Security went by quick, on way to hotel." I smiled. I was really happy that I would get to see her again. It had been a while since we had visited each other, and I guess now was the perfect time. I would get to tell her about my time with Toby and how I'm going to move to LA. I put my phone down and turned back to Toby. "She's getting a hotel right now." He nodded. He looked like he was deep in thought. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, just thinking. Why didn't you want her to stay here?" I took to long to come up with an answer.

"Uh, there just wouldn't be room, and uh, I didn't want her to bother you and uh." I was saved by another text. I grabbed it, eager to get out of the conversation. I thought it would be Madison, but it was Gabe. It read, "So did you and Toby enjoy your night?" He added a little winky face at the end. I rolled my eyes at no one and replied "Wonderful." I sat my phone down and sat next to Toby. I put one arm on the top of the couch and smiled at him. "So, how's it going?" I asked.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Just one of my friends." He stared me down and I started looking around, trying to find something to talk about. "Wow, that plant is really pretty!" I gaped.

"Tay."

"Toby."

"Who was it?"

"No one!" Before I knew it he grabbed my phone and was looking through my conversations. "Toby!" He was already looking at me and Gabe's conversations.

"What have you two been talking about?" He said as he dropped my phone and stood up.

"Nothing!" He turned towards me with an angry look.

"You couldn't have just been talking about nothing! Just tell me! You texting him without telling me makes me think bad thoughts." He threw his arms up. I wasn't going to argue with him… I couldn't.

"Okay, calm yourself. Gabe has been helping me sort out this whole situation. He's been giving me… well… boy advice." I said nervously. Jeez, if I didn't known better I would have said that Toby has anger issues.

"Oh." He sat back down next to me. "Sorry, I just tend to get jealous." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Gabe is married Toby."

"I know, it's just that whenever I like a girl I claim them as mine." Toby's expression changed to shock once he realized what he had just said. My nose scrunched up when I tried to keep from smiling. He itched the back of his head and cleared his throat. He looked up at me and laughed. "Your nose looks cute." I smiled. I wasn't going to leave him all embarrassed by himself; I was going to make it even.

"I do that a lot when I'm around a guy I like." I smiled at him, and he smiled back, breathing a sigh of relief. I was about to say something, but I got cut off by the doorbell. I looked to the door and when I looked back at Toby his shirt was already off and onto the floor. I took a moment to admire him then laughed. "Would you like to get that or me?" I asked him, biting my lip.

"You." I nodded and walked, well more like ran to the door. I opened it to see the same blonde best friend I had seen since first grade, only more grown up. We both squealed at the same time and hugged each other tightly. "I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!" We pulled away and squealed again. "Okay, so first, tell me about your encounter with you know who!"

"I can't believe you love him as much as I do." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Well, he's kind of irresistible. So tell me now!"

"Okay, follow me." I grabbed her hand and led her to the living room, where a shirtless Toby was waiting on the couch. He smiled and waved to her as she gaped at him.

"Tay where's the bathroom?" She asked. I pointed down the hall and she grabbed my hand and led me into the bathroom with her.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I need to scream. You don't?" I nodded.

"I've been holding it in for three days. On go, okay?" She nodded. "One, two, three, wait!"

"What?" She asked

"Toby! Do not be alarmed! You might hear screaming!" I heard him yell "Kay!" back to us. I nodded and looked to Madison. "Ready, GO!" Then at the same time we screamed at the top of our lungs, getting all of our excitement out. When we were done we nodded simultaneously then left the bathroom. When we walked to Toby, Madison held out her hand and they shook hands politely, saying all the normal stuff.

"I'm a huge fan Toby it's so nice to meet you!" Maddie said with a huge grin on her face.

"Thank you. Uh, do you two want me to leave so you can get to talking about girl stuff?" I spoke up.

"You don't have to." I said with an apologetic look on my face.

"No it's fine! I've got some stuff I need to edit." Then Madison spoke up.

"Okay, I'll be quick." She said, sounding much energized.

"Take your time." He smiled and left the room. Maddie grabbed my arm and sat me down on the couch. She stared at me with her eyes wide as I smiled.

"You are staying at Toby Turner's house?" I nodded. "How? I knew you met him but I didn't realize you would stay in his house!" She started stuttering her words near the end of her sentence.

"First, calm down. Second, it's not a big deal. He was just being nice and letting me stay so I didn't have to pay for a hotel. He showed me around Los Angeles, we came back here, I fell asleep, and he offered to let me stay. That's all that happened." I said to her, trying to sound completely honest. I was telling the truth, just not the whole truth. She smiled and glared at me.

"You're hiding something! I can tell! Did you two kiss? Are you dating him? Tell me everything!" She said eagerly. She was bouncing up and down in her seat out of excitement, and I had to stop myself from bouncing with her.

"Okay, I'll tell but you can't tell Toby, or anyone else. Okay?" She nodded. "I did have a hotel, but when I was there Toby knocked on my door because he was looking for his hotel key, we talked he stayed in my room, we went around LA, we ate and cried, I stayed at his place, I've been staying ever since." I thought I summed it up pretty well.

"Did you two kiss?" She asked. I knew that I would have to tell her at some point.

"Yes we did." I said. Then her mouth flew open.

"Really?" I nodded. Then at the top of her lungs she yelled, way too loudly, "YOU AND TOBY KISSED?" I leaped towards her and put my hand over her mouth.

"Madison, shut-up! He probably heard that!" I whispered.

"I don't care! You two are so cute together! So you like him?" I nodded slowly.

"Love him, is more like it." I said as I gave her a sad smile.

"Have you told him that yet?" She asked with her voice pained. I shook my head. "Why not?"

"I don't know if he loves me back." I said pathetically.

"You'll never know if you don't tell him how you feel." I nodded. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up off the couch. "Come on." She ordered.

"What are we doing?" I asked suspiciously.

"You are going to tell Toby you love him." She smiled. My eyes widened, I was dazed. I shook my head and she nodded back. "Toby! Where are you?" She yelled and waited for a reply. We heard an "In here!" from down the hall. She started dragging me and I dug my heels into the ground. There was no point in trying to escape her grasp because she had always been stronger than me.

"Maddie don't!" She ignored me and continued going towards Toby's voice. I saw the bedroom door was open, and Toby was lying on the bed playing on his phone. I tried harder and harder to get away but Madison easily shoved me into the bedroom. I stumbled as she pushed me through the doorway, and I looked back at her. She acted like she was pushing me with her hands and I turned around with a smile. I was about to walk over to Toby to start conversation when Madison poked me.

"I got to leave. See you tomorrow?" I nodded. "Bye Toby!" Toby smiled and waved. She winked at me and left the house. Toby laughed and looked at me confused.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly. "I need to go to bed, it's almost two." He nodded and smiled. I waited in silence for a few seconds. "Well, apparently this bed is where I sleep, so." I hinted.

"This bed is where I sleep too." He said back with a smirk on his face. I raised an eyebrow.

"That's not what you thought last night." He chuckled.

"That's what you think." He said. I looked at him, shocked.

"Excuse me?" I spoke.

"Don't worry, I stayed on my side of the bed! You stayed on yours most of the time." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Sorry! I didn't realize it would be an issue." And to be honest, it wasn't. I was perfectly fine with it. "The same thing will happen tonight, I can't stand to sleep on my couch. My couch is not comfy if you haven't figured it out already." I sighed and went to the opposite side of the bed. Just as I was sitting down Toby said, "That's my side." I glared at him and he laughed and gestured for me to carry on. I sat down, and as I did he put his phone on the night stand. He pulled the covers over his face. I nervously started to lie down. This was so much better last night when I hadn't known we were in the same bed. I pulled the covers over my head, and saw him looking towards me with a smile on his face. I giggled and shoved my face in the blanket. I felt him moving on the other side of the bed. He yanked the blanket away from my face. I smiled. We locked eyes for a few seconds before he kissed my nose, and lay back down. "So why did Madison want you to come in here?"

"No reason, she was just being her." I said. I knew it sounded stupid.

"Really? She didn't want you to say anything to me?" Oh no, he was catching on.

"Well, she did but it was a stupid cat joke." I am a really bad liar. I laughed nervously.

"She didn't want you to say you love somebody to me?" He said nervously and glanced at me every few seconds. My mouth opened, but nothing came out. He had overheard us talking. I was speechless, and he could tell. He turned the lamp off and kissed me gently on the lips before putting an arm around me and pulling me to his chest. I slid my arm around his waist and lay my head on his torso. I sighed happily, thinking about moving to LA. I couldn't wait to tell Toby. I could feel his breath on my head and hugged him more tightly. I knew I had to get to sleep, or I would never wake up the next day. Just as I was falling asleep Toby said the one thing I had wanted to hear from him. "Tay?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, a lot." I smiled. This all was crazy. I met him less than two days ago, and we were already exchanging I love you's. I lifted my head up and kissed him.

"I love you too Toby, a lot." His expression lit up immediately at my words. I lay back down in his arms and drifted off into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

A YouTuber's Love Story

Chapter 9

I woke up expecting to be wrapped in Toby's arms, but he was nowhere to be found. The sun was shining through the window, and nearly blinded me when I opened my eyes. I jumped back at the sight and sat up. I rubbed my eyes as I stood up off the bed. I didn't hear any sound in the house. I made my way throughout the house trying to find Toby. When I looked in the kitchen there was a letter on the counter. I smiled as I grabbed it, seeing my name on the front. I opened it, and read.

_To Tay,_

_ Uh, yeah, I'm writing a letter to you. You'll find out why. But, anyway. I need to tell you all my feelings and things like that. But, I'm bad at saying this kind of stuff in person, so I wrote this. I've left the house, so you can read this. Text me when you've read it and all, so then I'll come back. So I guess I'm just gonna write now._

_ When, I first met you, I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a beat, and I mean it. I thought that you were beautiful. I was acting all nervous the first time we talked at the hotel. You were wearing your purple plaid shorts, and that blue jacket. I saw that you were watching Tangled, which I thought was adorable. When we talked you acted really nervous, this didn't make sense to me. Then I found out that you watched my videos. I thought it was funny that you had just asked me all these questions like you didn't know the answer. Your thoughts would slip out when you were deep in thought. I thought you were perfect. And you are perfect. I didn't want to leave that night. I wanted to stay with you so we could talk. And, as you know, I eventually did. You didn't act like any other fans of mine would. You really did act like a friend. Then, the next day, after talking to you a lot, I realized that I didn't want you to leave LA. I wanted you to stay with me. I wasn't planning on telling you how much I would miss you, but I just, kind of broke that night. I realized that I loved you. I realized that I was _in _love with you. I knew that it was stupid, only knowing you for hours, but I felt like I had known you my whole life. That night you stayed at my place, I put you in my bed and set up a couple of pillows and blankets on the couch for me. Before I fell asleep, I went into my room to check on you. You looked so peaceful, and happy. I was about to leave, but I couldn't help but be next to you. I lied down next to you, and just stared at the back of your head. (Is that weird?) It had been about ten minutes when you started to roll over. I didn't know what to do. We were barely touching, but our faces were inches apart. I found out that you rolled around a lot in bed so you ended up in my arms a couple of times. I eventually fell asleep, thinking about you. When I woke up I snuck out, so you wouldn't hear me. I figured that it was best if you didn't know that I had been in bed with you. But you found that out soon enough. After an episode of Terraria I decided to go get your stuff at the hotel. I didn't want you to spend a lot of money on rooms….. Oh, and I wanted you to stay with me as long as possible. Then, well, you've been with me all the time since then. And all I really need to say now is, I love you. I really, truly love you. I've been in love with you ever since we met, and I can't imagine not being with you. I really hope you feel the same way… Well I hope this wasn't too cheesey! __ So I guess this letter is done. Oh, and before you text me, make a video for your fans… they want an explanation about the last two lazy vlogs! ;)_

_ Love you lots, _

_ Toby_

_ TOBUSCUS 3_

The heart he put at the end made my heart melt. I can't believe things like this were coming out of his mind. I never expected him to be as sensitive as he was. Not that that was a problem… I guess my next step was to make a video. I didn't think that people would actually miss me, but Toby did say they wanted an explanation. I went back to the bedroom and grabbed my camera. I looked around the house for a place to put the camera, and I eventually placed it on the dining room table. I got down on my knees so they could see me better. I didn't feel like editing, so I just pressed record and started talking. I knew exactly what I would say. "Hey everyone, uh, I probably won't be my regular self this video just because this is a very serious thing for me. But, I have a question for you guys. Do any of you believe in love at first sight? Or even just falling in love after a couple of hours? Because, I have done that just recently. I have been in LA for about ten days now and I did my red carpet work. And then night I got back was the night that I fell in love. I've known this person since Saturday and I leave this Saturday." Was I going to say that I was moving to LA? I shouldn't. I wanted to tell Toby at the airport. "It's not a fun situation and I'm pretty sure this person loves me back, it seems crazy but…" My thoughts sort of trailed of. "But anyway, do you think it's a crazy situation? Have you ever been in this situation? And, if I did have a relationship with this person, I would probably have to travel all the time. I have the next year booked all over the world. I would quit my job if I could for this person. But I can't not have a job, and I don't know what my backup would be." Now, all this was true. I didn't have a backup job or hobby that I could make a living out of. Now I was starting to tear up at this new thought that has come to mind. "So if you could all help me out a little with this that would be great." My voice started to crack. "Well, I guess that's all I really wanted to say. I'll try and put a video out as soon as possible, and uh, thanks." I gave a weak smile to the camera and pressed the stop button. Even though I was staying in LA I was still scared of what would happen to me and Toby. I wiped the tears from my face and tried to relax. I plugged my camera into my laptop and started to upload the video. After it was done uploading I didn't add links in the description or anything. I didn't feel it was necessary at the moment. I called the video "Him…" even thought it was a really corny name for it. After uploading I waited a few minutes for comments to show up. I looked at the comments and saw that top comment was a reply to someone. I looked through the comments until I found the person who made the comment. It said, "EVERYBODY TWEET YOUTUBE AND COMMENT ON FACEBOOK TO YOUTUBE AND SAY TO PAY HER!" I looked back in the comments some more. "If she got paid for YouTube she could stay with him!" Ha, my subscribers were funny. I looked back at the top comment and refreshed the page. Ten more likes. I refreshed again. Ten more likes. More and more likes were showing up. My curiosity overpowered my brain, which was telling me that it was a stupid idea. It could work out, me making YouTube videos for a living. I loved making videos so why not? I went to the Facebook page first to find that there were hundreds and hundreds of posts from people saying that they should pay me. I smiled as I saw people posting over and over again on their page. I loved their support, but I didn't think that it would actually happen. I checked twitter to see that YouTube had replied to a couple of tweets. One said "Hmm. Not a bad idea." I smiled. Maybe it could happen. I shook my head, trying to get the thoughts out of my head and grabbed my phone. I texted Toby saying, "Okay. "

Toby's POV

I shoved my face in my hands. "Dude, calm down. It's not a big deal," said Gabe.

"It's not a big deal? I just wrote the stupidest letter ever to the girl I love and she is probably going to be freaked out by it, and you think it's not a big deal?" Maybe I was freaking out a little. But it had been three hours, and I was regretting writing that letter more and more as time passed by.

"Okay chill out. She'll probably text you at anyti-" Gabe was cut off by the beeping of my phone. I looked up at Gabe with wide eyes, and he looked back with an annoyed expression on his face. He gestured toward my phone and I slowly reached for it. I grabbed it, but I didn't do anything. Gabe gave an irritated sigh and snagged my phone from me. He unlocked it and started looking at my messages. "Look, she said `Okay.` then a smiley face. You can go anytime you want now." Gabe was definitely aggravated with me. I took my phone back and shoved it in my pocket. I walked to the door and yelled "Thank you!" to Gabe as I opened it. I heard a "You're welcome!" as the door slammed shut. I started the car and started driving towards my house, my heart beating faster and faster the closer I got. When I parked in the driveway I had to calm myself by taking steady breaths. _You're being stupid Toby. _I raised my head up, and got out of the car, I regained my confidence. I shut my door harder than I needed to, and I flinched. I made my way up the steps, and just as I was reaching for the doorknob, the door flew open and I was attacked by Tay, in a good way. I wrapped my arms around her waist as I picked her up. She kissed my ear and giggled as I kissed her ear back.

"I love you," she whispered with her face buried in my neck. I kissed her hair and laid my chin on top of her head.

"I love you too," I whispered back to her. She pulled her head back to smile at me, and then pecked me on the lips. I giggled and kissed her passionately. I could feel her heartbeat against my chest, and I was pretty sure that she could feel mine against hers. We had never kissed each other like this; it was a big step in our relationship, even though it was just a kiss. Our lips moved perfectly in synch. When we finally pulled away we leaned our foreheads against each others, our eyes still closed. I could feel her warm breath against my lips as we stood in silence for a few minutes. Then I thought of something. I looked at her with a smile on my face, she did the same. "So did you make a video?" I asked her with a smirk on my face. She sighed as her cheeks turned red. "So you did?" She nodded. "And it's really embarrassing?" She nodded again. I laughed and pulled out my phone, looking at new videos in my subscriptions box. I thought I saw her channel name when she put her hand over my phone. I looked at her with a grin on my face.

"If you watch it at least make sure I'm not in the room or I'm asleep," she told me. I chuckled and shoved my phone back in pocket. She nodded in approval and grabbed my hand, dragging me inside. I had realized just then that we were outside and that the neighbors probably saw us. Oh well. I shut the door behind me and grabbed Tay's waist from behind her.

"So what have you been up too?"

"Nothing." She said with a weak smile on her face. Her mood had changed so quickly.

"Scared?" I asked her hesitantly. She nodded at me with worried eyes.

"Me too Tay," I said as I nuzzled her neck.


	10. Chapter 10

A YouTuber's Love Story

Chapter 10 (Saturday)

Toby's POV

The past few days had gone by quickly, but were great. Tay and I did as much as we could together, with the time we had. I ended up watching the video she made while she was asleep, and may have shed a few tears… or a lot. It made me cry seeing her cry, so I decided to try to not think about that video. I didn't want to cry, but now it was really hard. I looked at the clock. It was almost four AM on Saturday morning and I had barely gotten any sleep. Tay was leaving in less than twelve hours; it was a thought I couldn't bear. Tay was curled up into my chest, with tears still resting on her cheeks. I didn't want to lose her, I couldn't lose her. She had meant too much to me. Over this past week I had learned everything about her, and I had paid attention to every single detail of the stories she had told me about her life. She was beautiful, smart, outgoing, and she had every single characteristic I wanted in a girl. I looked at her sleeping face and wiped the remaining tears from her face. I fell asleep thinking about a way to keep her here. Or at least a way to stay with her.

I woke up to see Tay down the hallway, with all her stuff packed. She wasn't doing anything; she just sat there and smiled. But what about? Was she happy she was leaving? I dismissed that thought from my brain and looked at the clock. _Crap. _I had to leave to take her to the airport in half an hour. I wasn't as sad now, because I had thought of a plan. I was going to move to where she lived. It was a crazy idea, but it was the only way to stay with her. I got up and threw on a clean pair of shorts and a Shadow Shaturday shirt. I took a couple of minutes to brush my teeth and put my shoes on. I checked twitter, and YouTube then headed out to the living room. It was time to take her to the airport now. As I entered she looked up with a small grin on her face, and I returned the grin, but I was still scared if my plan would work out or not. She jumped up from the arm of the couch and hugged me tightly. I took in the smell of her hair, because I had a feeling that I wouldn't see her for a while. "Ready?" she asked. I nodded and grabbed her hand, using the other one to grab her luggage. We walked out to the car and I put her stuff in the back. After that, the drive to the airport was quiet. When we got there I pulled all of her luggage out and we stood by the car with each other for a few minutes, holding hands.

"I'll miss you, a lot," I said. I would probably see her in a week if my plan worked, yet I was still getting choked up. She gave a weak smile, and I wondered why she wasn't crying. It was a stupid thought, but I couldn't help but wonder.

She put one hand on my face and looked into my eyes. "I'll miss you too, but it'll only be for a couple of days. You can at least be without me for that long can't you?" I looked at her with my eyes wide. I stood up straight with a confused and shocked expression on my face. She gave a slight giggle when I started to say something, but nothing came out. I looked at her and she just nodded.

"Wait, I don't understand." I began. "You were g-going back h-home and I had a plan, a-and, what?" I didn't understand anything at all.

"Toby, I'm moving to LA," she whispered with a huge grin on her face, eyes twinkling. I didn't understand! I started stuttering my words again and she just grabbed my face in her hands and waited for me to calm down.

"Are you serious?" I said with a smile on my face and more calm. She nodded. I couldn't describe what was going through my mind. I just picked her up and kissed her without thinking. Her hands moved to the back of my head and she kissed me back. I put everything I had into that kiss. Every feeling I ever felt for her ever since the night we meant. All the happy times, which was basically all the time, we had. All the passion I had for her. This kiss was perfect, even though we were probably making a scene out of ourselves. When we broke apart she looked at me with wide eyes. "What, what is it?" I asked worriedly.

"Maddie." _Crap! _Tay grabbed her phone and started texting madly. When she hit send I started laughing. "What?" she asked, punching me lightly in the ribs.

"You forgot about your best friend?" I laughed.

"Well apparently she forgot about me too because she hasn't texted me even to say hi!" She checked her phone and her eyes lit up when she saw a new message. She read for the longest time, and then looked up at me.

"What is it?" I asked. She lifted her phone up to my face. The message talked about how Maddie met a cute guy, and she likes him and all the other girl feelings. "So?"

"So? Look at the end!" I looked back at the message.

"Oh my gosh. She's staying in LA too?" She nodded and shoved her phone back in her pocket. Then she pulled it right back out and looked at the time.

"I gotta go." She said gloomily.

Taylin's POV

I had to go. I knew that I would only be away from him for a couple of days, but I would still miss him.

"How long will you be gone?" He asked, pulling my closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my head against his chest.

"Just a couple of days. My parents are already packing my stuff for me, so if we're quick I'll be back tomorrow night." He rested his chin on my head.

"Promise me you'll go straight to my house when you get back." He said as he kissed my hair.

"I will, oh, and by the way, my parents wanna meet you." I leaned back to study his face with a sweet smile. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Well, mostly my mom. I told her I was staying in LA, and she refused to believe anything else other than I was staying because of a guy. So when I told her she flipped out and begged for me to let her meet you, so you are!" I gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Okay, but you have to meet my parents on Skype!" He gave me a small kiss on the lips.

"Deal." I kissed him one last time before I left. As I began to pull away he put a hand behind my neck and kissed me again. I giggled then wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his neck lightly. "Okay now I really have to go." I said as I pulled away and grabbed my things. It felt weird walking away from him. It didn't feel normal to not be around him. I knew that I would probably see him in the next 48 hours, but I didn't feel safe when I wasn't around him.

"Tay!" I turned around to face Toby. "I love you." I grinned at him.

"I love you too, Toby."


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, soooo. Yep. I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue this story. I'm just not feeling…. I don t know…. motivated I guess. So please leave a review saying if I should continue it or not, cuz I will if you want me to 3

A YouTuber's Love Story

Chapter 11

I was just minutes away from his house. I was nearly bouncing off the walls of the car, and a smile was glued on my face. I may have let out a squeal every once in a while. I hadn't seen Toby for almost a week because of packing. I hadn't expected it to take so long, but my couch needed to be replaced.

Toby and I had texted each other constantly, and I had regularly checked his vlogs. He talked about me in every single one, and the Audience went nuts every time. "Taylin, stop smiling. You're creeping us out!" My mom yelled at me.

"You're just as excited to see him as I am!" I smiled at her. She looked at me for a couple of seconds then joined me. We were both bouncing up and down in our seats.

"He better be worth the drive." My dad muttered from the drivers' seat.

"He will be. And dad when we get there, try and be nice, for me?"

"I'll try my best," he said as he turned onto Toby's street. "Which house?" He asked. I looked around and let out a loud squeal when I saw it. I pointed towards it. My dad parked in front of the house, and my mom smiled.

"Okay, you both stay here, and I'll see if he's home. I'll come back out here and tell you when you can come inside. Got it?" They both nodded. I stepped out of the car and my heartbeat picked up. The truth is, I just didn't want my parents to see me making out with Toby, it would just be weird. I reached the door and took a moment to breath. I hadn't told Toby when I would get there. I wanted it to be a surprise. I looked back at my parents in the car. If the door was open, my parents could see me and Toby clearly. Whatever, I didn't care. I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard Toby yell. I smiled and opened the door slowly. "But I warn you, I do not have a shirt on. " I pushed the door open more to see him sitting on the couch, with no shirt on.

"It is absolutely fine with me." I said. His eyes lit up when he saw me.

"You're back!" He said as he sprinted towards me. I giggled as he crashed into me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up and spun me around. When he put me down I was laughing so hard, it wouldn't surprise me if my parents could hear me. Before I could do anything else Toby's lips were pressed against mine. I giggled as he started kissing my jaw, forehead, and cheek… pretty much everything on my face was kissed at least once. He wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head down on my shoulder. "Nice to have you back." He whispered.

"Good to be back."

"Do you realize that your parents are watching us right now?"

"Yep!" He laughed and pulled away from me a little, but was still holding my waist. I heard a cough from behind Toby, and I looked over his shoulder and saw Gabe, Sean, and Jack. Toby also looked behind him.

"Oh, Tay you know Gabe. And I'm sure you know Jack and Sean. Jack and Sean, you've heard a lot about Tay." I smiled and waved at the three of them, and they did the same.

"Thank goodness you're finally here. Toby's been talking about you nonstop. It gets annoying after three hours." Jack said. I giggled and looked at Toby. He rolled his eyes at Jack and looked at me.

"So, am I meeting your parents now?" He asked.

"I don't know. They're here, and I have a feeling one of them is going to say something inappropriate."

"We'll behave!" Gabe yelled. I giggled.

"I'll go get them. Oh, and you better get a shirt on." I poked Toby in the ribs and walked to the car. My mom was already out the door when I got there, and I just had to lead her and my dad inside. When we got inside there were two seats open on the couch, I assumed for my parents, then Gabe was sitting on the third open space. Jack and Sean were sitting next to the couch and Toby was sitting on the bean bag chair. When he saw us he got up and put on his best smile, probably hoping to make a good first impression. "Toby, this is my mom and dad, Karen and Rich. Mom, dad, this is Toby." Toby shook hands with my mom.

"Nice to meet you Karen." He said sweetly. Then he shook my dad's hand. "Nice to meet you Rich."

"That's Mr. Summers to you, boy." He stated. I could barely keep my laugh in. I could tell that Toby was shocked, and also kind of scared.

"Yes sir. Uh, you two may sit on the couch if you'd like." My mother happy as usual, thanked Toby and sat on the couch along with my dad. Once my parents couldn't see us I grabbed Toby's arm and laughed into his shoulder. "Shut-up." He whispered, but I couldn't stop laughing. "Come on." He pulled me over to the bean bag and we both sat cross-legged next to each other, holding hands, which was quite awkward with my parents there. We probably would have been cuddling if it weren't for my dad.

Toby's POV

"So Toby, what do you do?" Her mother asked.

"Well, I make YouTube videos." I was sweating.

"Oh yes, Taylin mentioned something about that. That's something you can get paid for?"

"If you get enough views." I was not making good conversation at all.

"That's interesting. What kind of videos do you make?"

"Comedy. I also have a game channel." I lifted my free hand up to wipe a bead of sweat from my forehead. Then, Tay's phone rang.

Tay stood up and pulled out her phone. "I gotta take this, sorry." She let go of my hand and went out the back door. The entire time she walked away I was thinking _Oh please don't leave me, please don't leave me. _I looked out the window and saw Tay talking and smiling. I strained my ears so I could hear her. I didn't even realize that her mom was talking until Jack answered for me. Jack, Gabe and Sean started a conversation with her parents as I got up and walked to the back door. She was facing away from me, so I decided to try and get closer to her so I could hear her better.

"Thank you so much!" She said. I saw her blush after the caller said something that I couldn't quite hear. "Yeah I guess we kind of are….. I sure will…. Okay thank you again!" I knocked over a plant on the porch and the vase broke into thousands of pieces. Tay turned around wide eyed then made eye contact with me. I smiled innocently. "It was just Toby. I better go kaythanksbye!" She quickly ended the conversation and burst out laughing. "What is your deal?" She said as she walked towards me and thousands of pieces of shattered glass.

"Sorry I was curious," I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her on her forehead. She put a hand behind my neck and kissed me on the lips. We kissed for a few moments, and then we both heard a throat being cleared. We turned our heads toward the back door and saw Jack, Gabe, Sean, Tay's dad, and Tay's mom all staring at us. Tay looked at me and I looked back.

"What the heck," Tay said then continued kissing me. I giggled and pulled back away.

"Your dad," I said to her. She smiled at me with her eyes twinkling.

"I don't care."

"Yeah? Well I do." She laughed as I dragged her back in the house. Everybody stared at us for a few seconds, and Tay's mom had a smile on her face as usual.

"Well sweetie, we are gonna head home." Tay's mom said.

"Oh…. Okay." Tay said as sad as she could. But I could tell that Tay was holding in a smile and was absolutely thrilled about her mom and dad leaving. Tay and her parents went through the usual stuff that you do when you say goodbye to your parents. Then they turned to me. Tay's dad was the first to hold out his hand.

"You're a good kid Toby," he said as we shook hands.

"Thank you sir."

"I trust that you will take care of Taylin." I nodded.

"Of course sir." He nodded then stepped back. Before I could blink Tay's mom had me in an embrace. I hugged back.

"Nice to meet you Toby. Keep Tay safe for me please?" I laughed a little.

"Always." I said. She pulled back and smiled. Within seconds they were walking out the door. Once it shut Tay threw her hands in the air and screamed. "God! I have neighbors you know!"

"Whatever. I'm just happy because I'm free!" She spun around in a circle then fell back into the bean bag chair. I laughed and fell down next to her.

"Ahem, well we're just gonna go outside for a couple of minutes, uh, leave you to alone." Jack said as he and the rest of the guys stood up to leave. They all scratched the back of their necks and cleared their throats as they shut the door. I looked at Tay and she looked at me. She lived in LA. She was here for good. I wouldn't have to worry about her leaving, wouldn't have to worry about crying. She was here.


	12. Chapter 12

A YouTuber's Love Story

Chapter 12 

Taylin's POV

I have lived in LA for a couple of days now. I can't really call my apartment my house because I've barely even been there except to sleep. I'm at Toby's everyday from the moment I wake up until the moment I can barely keep my eyes open, then he drives me back to the apartment because he is afraid I'll fall asleep while I'm driving. Right now I'm on his couch, waiting for him to get home. I'm trying to hide the fact that I've been crying for the last hour. I texted Madison the news, and some of my family members, and now I needed Toby. I haven't texted him anything about my mom or my dad yet, I didn't want him to rush home.

I'm woken up by someone walking in the door. I peeked around a pillow to see Toby looking my way, smiling. "Hey," he said in a way that made me swoon.

"Hey," I replied, but my voice was weak and hoarse. Toby put the bags in the kitchen then walked towards me.

"You feeling okay, babe?" He asked. I put the pillow over my face before he could see me. My cheeks were still wet from the tears, and my eyes were probably red. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked as he wrapped his hand around my wrist to try and pry my hand away from the pillow. I didn't answer, just started to slowly start crying again. "Tay move the pillow." He spoke softly. I pulled the pillow from my face and replaced it with my hand. He grabbed my hand and pulled it from my face, but kept on holding it. I kept my eyes closed. "Okay, now what's wrong?" he asked as he touched my face.

"My-" I cut myself off with my own sobbing. I fell into his arms and he stood me up and hugged me. I cried into his shoulder as he petted my hair and whispered "it's okay" repeatedly into my ear. After a few minutes of me crying I started to calm down a little, but I still clung to Toby.

"It's getting late. Do you want me to take you home now?" I shook my head, which was still buried in his neck.

"Can I stay here?" I asked hopefully. I don't think I could be alone after the news.

"Of course." He picked me up a little and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me to his bedroom and laid me down on his bed. "Go to sleep, alright?" He said as he stroked my face. I nodded. He kissed me on the forehead then turned around to leave.

"Wait." I said. He turned around.

"Yeah?" He whispered.

"Will you stay in here?" I asked. Without hesitation he turned the light off and crawled into bed next to me. I curled up next to him and laid my head on his chest. "The reason I was crying is-" I was cut off by Toby.

"You can tell me tomorrow, just go to sleep now." He said. I nodded and moved closer to him. He kissed me on the cheek, then I fell asleep.

My eyes flew open as a burst of light filled the room and a deep rumble shook the house. I immediately reached for Toby, but he wasn't there. The bedroom door was open, but I could see no lights. "Toby?" I yelled. I walked to the door and made a decision to look to the left side of the hallway first. I couln't help but imagine scenarios about a psycho murderer in the house. I slowly poked my head around the door frame. Nothing. I was about to turn my head to the right when I felt hands grab my waist. I screamed and turned around to see Toby throw his head back in laughter. "Oh my God you freakin nugget!" I screamed then punched him in the arm. He grabbed his arm in pain but continued to laugh. I turned around and stomped back to the bed.

"No, Tay, I'm sorry!" He said still chuckling. I ignored him and covered my face with the covers. Still giggling he threw the covers off of me and tried to hug me. I knew I wasn't going to stay mad at him. "Come on Tay I'm sorry," he said as he puckered his lips and still tried to hug me. I kept my hands on his chest so he couldn't come close to me.

"No, I'm angry, don't talk to me," I said as dramatically as I could. He giggled then stopped as if he remembered something. "What, what is it?" I asked in concern. He raised an eyebrow then started tickling my stomach. "Okay, okay! Stop!" I screamed in laughter.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yes I forgive you!" He stopped and plopped down on the bed next to me. I was still trying to control my laughter, and after about fifteen seconds of me laughing he started laughing too. It took a few minutes to calm down, but I ended up wrapped in his arms with the covers covering us both. He kissed me on the forehead before I fell asleep.

"Tay. Tay!" I could hear Toby whispering. I stretched my arms and rubbed my eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Your mom and dad are here," he said.

"My parents are here?" I asked. He nodded. _My parents are in the hospital, _I thought. I threw the covers off and rushed to the living room. Sitting on the couch were my parents. "I thought you two were in the hospital?"

"Oh, you heard about the crash? It wasn't bad. Just a few cuts and bruises. But, we were in a hospital not too far from here, so we decided to see what you were doing. And when you weren't at your apartment we came here."

"Oh." There wasn't much conversation between us. There wasn't really a lot to talk about, but when we said our goodbye's my dad whispered to me, "Don't get rid of this Toby kid. He's good. He cares about ya." I just smiled and shut the door behind them. I turned around and saw Toby sitting on the couch.

He smiled and said, "I agree with your dad."


	13. Chapter 13

A YouTuber's Love Story

Chapter 13

"Can you see anything?" I shook my head no. "Okay now walk this way," said Toby as he rest his hands on my waist.

"What are you doing Toby?" I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck even though I still couldn't see.

"Well, you've been here for two months. I may as well get you something nice." It had been a couple months. I had ended up just moving in with Toby. After all I was there eighteen hours of the day. I felt his arms start to lift so I jumped into his arms and let him carry me the rest of the way. After a while he opened a door, and I felt a cool breeze rush over me. Whatever he got me, it must have been big if we had to go outside to see it. Toby said, "Okay, I'm letting you go now," and though I was against it, I dropped to my feet. "Now turn around. Good. Now, take off the mask."

I took the mask off, and saw a brand new car sitting before me. I turned around to look at Toby with a disapproving look. "Take it back. Now. This must have been extremely expensive."

"Aww! Come on, I've been saving for a while now, and it was the least I could do after what you've done for me." He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me on the forehead.

"What have I done that made me deserve this?" I smiled at him.

"You've been here with me." He kissed me real quick on the lips.

I sighed. "You're sweet Toby. Thank you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him for such a long time, we were gasping for breath afterwards.

"I'm going to the store. Grab a couple things for the party tonight." I threw my hands up in the air.

"Crap, I need a dress."

"Well, you're lucky you just got a new car!" I smiled, and kissed him on the cheek before he got in his car, and left for the store.

…

I had ended up getting a short, white strapless dress, with black sequins. It took me about two hours to decide between that one and the same one, only yellow. Then I realized there was only one hour until the party so I sped home and got pulled over half way there, for… well, speeding. Which ended up being for NOTHING because when I got home Sean, Toby, and Jack had decorated the place without me.

There were supposed to be at least a hundred people at the party, so there were bottles, and bottles, of alcohol lined up on the kitchen counter. I hoped that there was at least one person who didn't drink so everyone could go home afterwards.

…

The party was on. Every YouTuber in LA was here as well as friends who weren't YouTubers'. Cars were parked all the way down both sides of the streets, and neighbors were already complaining. I could tell that it was going to be a long night. I poured myself a drink as I chatted with Olga about politics. You may think it would have been a boring conversation, but she can sure turn it into something hilarious.

I was very surprised to find out that most of the people there watched my videos. I hadn't realized that my videos had become more popular. I had been more focused on Toby these past two months.

Speaking of Toby. I scanned the room for him. The room by the way had 150 people in it. I squeezed my way through the crowd, looking for the Tobuscus shirt. After twenty minutes of searching I could not find him and assumed that he was showing a friend his camera or a new video game or something nerdy. I decided to search the rest of the house with no people. I squeezed my way back through the crowd, holding my drink above everyone's heads. I checked the rooms in the hallway, but nobody was there. Then I realized, maybe my room? It was my room, but I never slept in it, I just shared a bed with Toby.

I pressed my ear against the door and heard the sound of people kissing. Not kissing… It sounded more like a make out session. Well, great. People I probably don't even know making out on MY bed. Awesome.

I opened the door. "Okay guys, you can make out but I don't appreciate you doing it on my be-…" Toby looked up at me, startled. The girl underneath him took a sip of her drink.

**Authors note: Sorry I haven't written in a long time! Stuff has been going on and… stuff. And ive been watching a lot of The Vampire Diaries, so that has taken up a lot of my time. Anybody else like it? Delena fans? If u are I love u, u are my best friend now. Anyway, I started a new story about Toby, and, I think its better than this one. I might post the first chapter and see if its good but I would still b writing this one so ya! Please Review! I like to know what I need to improve on, and things like that so reviewing would be awesome! Thank u for reading! Xoxox 3**

**P.S.- That was a really long note wasn't it?**


	14. Chapter 14

A YouTuber's Love Story

Chapter 14

"I guess I'm getting kicked out now?" the bleach blonde girl asked as she straightened out her dress.

"You think?" I asked sarcastically. She just nodded and left.

Toby looked at his shoes with his hands behind his back. He reminded me of a child.

"I'm s-sorry." His words were slurred. Toby usually wasn't one to get drunk, but when he did bad things happened.

"Toby are you drunk?"

Toby POV

"Toby are you drunk?" She thought of an excuse for me.

"What? No that's crazy." I said slurring my words and being sure to trip a couple of times as I slowly walked to her. I touched her cheek with the back of my hand. "Are you drunk?" She sighed and forced me onto the bed.

"I'll get you water. Stay right there." I watched her as she shut the door, then fell back onto the bed, covering my face with my hands. If Tay found out she would hate me. I didn't want or need that. I heard the doorknob turn and went back to being drunk.

"Drink this. Get rest. Don't leave this room. Text me if you need anything." She kissed me on the forehead and left. Why was she so nice to me? I was just making out with a girl that she didn't know.

She's too sweet and caring. If she ever finds out she's going to break.

Tay POV

I slammed the car door. He was not drunk. If he was drunk he wouldn't have been laying on the bed, hiding his face and looking all guilty. I was going away. I didn't know where but I needed to figure things out.

Toby. A man who I thought was loyal, honest and kind hearted was actually a cheater and liar.

**Authors Note: Sorry it is so short! And terribly written. I've been busy lately but I will start on chapter 15 soon and it will be longer! Thank you for reviewing and favoriting! It makes me smile! **


	15. Hello, I am here

**Ahahah no not a new chapter, but I'm starting the next one! I havn't had a laptop in a while so now I have one and I'm writing again! **

**So I will be posting another chapter soon, (I don't know how great it will be since I haven't written in a while!) **

**But I have some questions for you guys! **

**Would you guys want me to keep writing this story, or start a new one with Toby? (or maybe do two stories)**

**Are any of you danisnotonfire or amazingphil fans? I probably will make a story about them but I just wanna see what you guys think about that!**

**Please leave a review telling me what you think ( it would help)**

**Sorry I havnt posted in a while and thank you for the support! Love you all! 3**

**p.s. new chapter should be up within the next 2 weeks! hopefully**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Toby's POV

A _bobby pin_. A bobby pin was enough to bring me to my knees. Enough to make me cry and scream. Enough to make me completely break down. A bobby pin hidden in the blankets on her side of the bed.

Taylin's POV

"I'm not sad about what happened between us." Gabe stopped walking and turned to me.

"You say that every time I talk to you about him." I continued walking.

"It's true, Gabe. Maybe it was meant to happen."

"Tay," He grabbed my arm and turned me towards him. "I refuse to believe that you are okay with this. Remember all the nights you texted me about what a wonderful day you had with him and how you loved him? He meant the world to you, and feelings like that don't just magically disappear. Tay, I just want you to be okay." I smiled a little.

"Gabe you're one of the best friends I have ever had and I love you for wanting me to be happy. But I am. I have you and Madison." He shook a head a little. I knew he would never believe me.

"He isn't the same Tay. I haven't seen a real smile from him since the night of that party. The fans are worried about him. I'm worried about him."

"Well what do you want me to do? Tell him its okay that he cheated?" He looked at his feet. He knew I was right. There was no reason for me to forgive Toby.

We stood there in silence for a while. "We'll talk about this later, Tay." I nodded at him. "Hey, do you want to come over tonight? Things have been kind of boring while my wife has been on a business trip."

"Yeah, I can be there at five. Is that fine?"

"Yup. I've gotta go. See you then?" I nodded.

"And Gabe, I'm sorry. I'm just not too fond of talking about Toby anymore." He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Don't be sorry. I get it. I just wish that hadn't happened between you two." I smiled. Gabe was such a great friend and I didn't want him to worry about me anymore. I told him a million times that I was fine. And I was. I was fine.

4:55 PM That Night

"Hey you're here!" Gabe exclaimed.

"I told you I would be!" I said back to him.

"Come in!" He started leading me to the living room. "So I was thinking maybe we could watch a few movies tonight? I bought a ton of snack. Oh! And I invited Jack too. Is that okay?" Ah, Jack. I missed him.

"Definitely! I miss the kid! When will he be here?" The doorbell rang.

"That should be him! Take a seat and I'll go get him." I sat down on the couch and checked my messages. Madison texted me about the usual stuff. As I texted back I heard chatter moving closer to the living room. When it was there, I lifted my head with a smile.

"Hey, Ja-…." It wasn't Jack. No. No, no, no. Why would Gabe do this to me. I grabbed my things and stomped past Gabe and Toby.

"Tay, wait!" I heard Toby call after me. I slammed the door behind me. I got to my car to find that Toby had parked right behind me and I couldn't get out. I heard the front door open and footsteps run towards me. "Tay please just wait and talk!' I turned around and nearly ran to him.

"Why! So you can apologize and make everything better? Nothing is going to fix us Toby!" I screamed in his face and he seemed rather startled at my outburst.

"I just don't understand why you are so angry, Tay."

"You don't get why I'm angry?! Well, one, you cheated on me and two I still love you Toby! I'm angry because I love you so much and I shouldn't!" I backed away a little, realizing what I had just said. I saw a flicker of a smile flash across his face. It wasn't until he lifted a hand up to my cheek that I realized I had started crying. I grabbed his hand and gently pushed him away. "I'm sorry Toby, I can't." I walked to the driver's side of the car and opened the door. I would find a way around Toby's car.

"Tay! At least come over to my house and hang out for a while. Please, I just want to try and restore our friendship." I thought about it. He stared at me, just waiting for an answer.

"Okay." I said. A huge grin was on his face.


End file.
